The Doll Maker
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: For ten years people in Creekwater have turned up murdered, or disappear without a trace. After a mother and her two children disappear while passing through the town, it finally gets attention from the Winchesters. When they arrive, they discover a cold case and a trail that leads no where. The only lead they have could just be the only reason, their demon has stayed in the area.
1. Chapter 1

The Doll Maker

Beccalovesbumblebee- Alright, this is a major plot bunny that has been following me around for awhile now. This is my first shot at a Supernatural fic, so please do not get the sawed off yet. I am open to suggestions and any feedback is welcome. The concept of this is really creepy and may give me nightmares later on. I do not own Supernatural, the only thing I own is my OC and her family. The demon is based loosely off of the demon from Charmed's "Size matters". This is Au, because it will not follow the events of the show. Set sometime after Dean dragged Sam away from Stanford.

Chapter One

A lot happened all at once and to protect herself she blocked out the past, what once was would never be again. She was forced to accept that this was her life now, and along with it there was her inevitable fate. Michelle was changed in a flash of light and a gust of wind. When the fight was over and she finally had her composure back; after losing everything, she moved on knowing that her life was changing, that she had a job to do.

She was left alone and in constant danger. Things that once comforted her now looked, like mountains around her. After awhile she got used to the constant hiding, scavenging and moving every few days. The inn that was once her temporary home, was now her permanent residence, although no one knew that she was there. It was better that way, safer for her and all of the people around her, because he was still out there, looking for her. He would find her she knew, but not until she met them; the people that would stop the man from hurting anyone else.

She spent years living in and out of the walls, sometimes laying on one of mattresses that stretched around her like a vast ocean. Michelle knew she was safe there though, most of the rooms remained vacant after the "incident" that happened ten years prior, only hosting guests that stayed there only to keep the towns only inn open, or those that were stranded there because of car troubles, or sickness. The small town that was once a place where tourists and travelers often stopped at just to get off the road for a couple of days, was now like a ghost town, no visitors came unless they had no other option. Very few people would stay here, even the inn keepers left the property at night unless they had guests to tend to, so that left Michelle alone majority of the time; but she was used to it by now. She had no one, her family was gone, and so was the man who killed them, but being abandoned by him was the only reason she was still alive. Michelle shook the thought away, she wanted so desperately to forget, but her situation wasn't something that was so easy to forget. Her memories were one thing to ignore, but what could happen to her if she was discovered was something she could never afford to forget, being held by a giant was not something she wanted, but feeling powerless was even worse in her mind.

Michelle's fear was not death, or even discovery; her fear was being caught and dying before she could help the others, and prevent this from happening to anyone else. The hardest part of the whole situation, besides her visions, which plagued her body with both her past and the future, was the trance that she was constantly put into. The trance that could take seconds to come out of, hours, or even days, she could never tell you how long she was out. All she knew was that it felt, like her body was no longer hers, like she wasn't her own person anymore. It was the spell cast on her, all those years ago. Michelle shuddered at the thought of him finally finding her, finishing the job, he started all those years ago.

She stood there at the foot of the giant bed, when her pupils widened and her eyes lost all signs of life, her body became still, not even her best efforts could get her lifeless limbs to move, it was like she was a prisoner inside her own body.

Dean sat in the drivers seat of the Impala, trying to get information about this case from his brother, Sam. They were in the middle of nowhere, nothing around for about eighty miles except for a stray house, gas station or even a diner. He was beginning to wonder if there was anyone or anything in these parts.

"Sam, are you sure that you have the right coordinates? There hasn't been anything for miles." Sam took his eyes off of the road and looked at his little brother.

Sam nodded, "These are the coordinates that Dad sent me. Apparently there have been a series of murders and disappearances dating back about ten years."

"You got all that from Dad?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head in response.

"I did a little research on it before, we headed this way. Creekwater, Wisconsin, it's a sleepy town, set in the middle nowhere. There aren't many places near it, but in the area travelers and even locals were murdered and others went missing never to be seen again," Sam explained.

"That's why we are on the case? It doesn't seem, like our type of job," Dean responded stating the obvious.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, I'm not sure it is either, but it can't hurt to check it out just in case." Sam's words were lost to Dean, as the small town came into view and hastily surrounded them.

In town there were a few log cabins, the local grocery store, the inn and the small hospital. The police station was down the main road about a mile, along with the fire department. Dean pulled the Impala into the inn's parking lot, and the brothers got out to get the keys to a room.

After they got the keys to the room directly next to the main office. From what the brothers could tell the inn was mostly vacant, it didn't look like anyone had been there in weeks, maybe even months. "Well, this place looks like a winner," Dean muttered to himself, grabbing his duffel bag from the back of the Impala and heading towards their room.

Michelle heard the thundering sound of a car's engine pull into the lot in front of the inn. She knew someone was coming, probably to the room she was standing in. She tried so hard to move from the spot she was standing in, but her body wouldn't respond. Her joints were locked into place, and she was beginning to give up. Michelle couldn't even crumple to the floor, tears welled in her eyes before the visions she had been waiting for began, taking away her sense of sight.

She could hear the keys sliding into the lock, followed by the soft click of the lock disengaging, it was torture just standing there, not seeing what fate had in store for her. The door flung open and the ground shook slightly under her as someone entered. It wouldn't be long until she was grabbed, or smashed under a foot if she went unnoticed, but she was the first thing Dean noticed.

Dean stood there and stared at what looked like a doll, its blonde hair was tied in a tight bun on top her head, and its brown eyes were looked huge on her small face. Whoever left her behind probably didn't notice, because the doll was so small standing at only four inches tall. "Well, maybe I was wrong about this place being empty for so long," Dean began. "Looks like someone left behind a doll."

At that word she cringed inwardly, she was a person. Michelle reminded herself of that fact often, because it was easy to forget.

She snapped out of her daze when a hand about the size of a semi truck reached for her, she only had a moment to grab her stick pin, but by then it was too late. The hand grabbed her causing her to drop her pin to the floor, barely visible among the carpet.

"Oh my god," Michelle whispered in hopes the man wouldn't hear her. He was huge, like a mountain standing before her, but his huge green eyes looked familiar to her. It was like she knew him, or seen them somewhere before.

"What the hell?" His booming voice surrounded her, as she was hoisted towards his eyes. He just stared at her, the silence only broken, when his brother entered the room.

Michelle tried to hold still in his grasp, but she felt herself panicking, she began to struggle; it was useless though, he was so much stronger than her. One of his fingers could easily restrain her, and there would be nothing she could do about it. Her thoughts went back to her lost pin and her eyes stared at the place where she had dropped it, that was when the mountain shifted to retrieve it. In his hand it looked so insignificant, what was like a sword to her seemed like a twig in comparison to him.

"Maybe, we have some investigating to do here after all," He said, looking at the taller man across the room. "Is this what you wanted?" His gaze focused back on her, making her panic set back in. He made sure she could see her pin in his hand. Michelle nodded, resuming her struggling. It didn't do her any good, because the fingers restrained her tighter causing her to lose feeling in her arms and lower body. "What are you?" Dean asked, and when she didn't answer he began squeezing her even harder. She could make out the other man saying something, but the man that had her didn't let up. Michelle knew that if she didn't give in soon she'd be dead, crushed in this strangers hand.

"Okay!" She finally answered him breaking the silence. It was a scream, but also a cry. His grip loosened enough, so that she could think straight again and take in a shaky breath.

"Looks like it can understand after all," the man muttered to himself. "What are you?" He repeated the question for her.

"A person. A girl," Michelle answered, giving him the answer that she gave herself everyday.

"Last time I checked, people were our size. I'm not the Grinch, so we aren't in Who-ville. We aren't in Kansas, so this isn't Munchkinland, and I didn't fall down a rabbit hole, so you aren't Alice," the man spat at her in irritation. "You aren't a person, try again."

"Then, I don't know what I am," She responded.

"How do you not know?" He questioned her.

"I don't know, no one exactly explained my situation to me," She responded as sourly as she could manage, "I'm just kinda here."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I live here," was all she said in response.

The man seemed to get tired of asking her questions, so he decided to examine her. His fingers loosened around her until she was only being held up by one finger and a thumb wrapped loosely around her waist. Michelle was afraid to move a muscle, as the man got up off of the bed and the ground got farther and farther away from her. She was staring down at the floor when she passed out.

Dean was shocked when the little thing just passed out, he wondered if he killed her, but from the frantic thumping he could feel from her heart; he guessed she was still alive. Sam stared at him as he laid the small girl out on his hand. She was so small, so fragile, it dawned on him that he could have killed her, and how easy it would have been for him to do.

"What should we do with her?" Dean asked turning towards his brother.

"I don't know." Sam looked at the little thing in his brothers hand. She couldn't be the cause of all of the murders and disappearances, could she?

"We could just kill her, I mean she's asleep... It'd be painless," Dean said sighing loudly, he couldn't believe he was holding sympathy for whatever she was.

"I think that we should hold off on that. I'm pretty sure she has something to do with these murders and disappearances, but we can't be sure if she is a victim, or the person causing this. At her size though, she's not a threat. If she was, she would've done something before," Sam explained. "That and she may be of some use to us."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, taking his eyes away from the living barbie and looking at his brother.

"I'm not sure how the locals are going to feel about us, coming here and trying to dig up information about the disappearances and murders. It's a small tight knit community and they are probably trying to ignore and cover up, what's been going on," Sam said.

"But it's not like, Tinkerbell, was all over the action either, unless she caused it," Dean responded.

"True, but she's been in this inn. She has probably overheard the news, and since she probably fears for her life; she'll be inclined to answer us," Sam said.

"We could play good cop, bad cop and try to gain some trust." Dean paused laying the small girl on one of the pillows on the empty bed, before walking into the bathroom.

After about three minutes Dean came back out and said, "I'm bad cop, by the way. I'm going to turn in, you can move Tinkerbell off of the bed, or leave her there. Either way it doesn't matter." He flipped off the light by his bed and went to sleep.

Sam just stood there staring at him for a minute, before sitting on the edge of the bed. He examined the girl laying on the pillow next to him, she looked sad even in sleep, maybe even lonely. Her blonde hair was held up, by what looked like a brooch. Sam reached over and took it out of her hair gently, before placing it on the nightstand. There was one thing he was curious about, even for her size she looked so thin, she was swimming in her shirt and pants. He lifted up her shirt, only far enough to see her stomach and the base of her ribs. What he saw was sad, she was a skeleton, or very close to it. If he had a magnifying glass, he could probably count her ribs.

Sam decided to just lay down and get some sleep, he adjusted the pillow to one side of the bed, before laying down on the other to get some sleep.

Michelle was sucked into another "dream", but this one was happier; a memory of hers way before her life was changed forever. She was playing with her baby sister and her friend Sam. They were climbing a tree, well her and Sam were climbing the tree, Olivia just stood at the base trying to figure out how they were climbing the tree.

Dean and her big brother Nick were left in charge, while their fathers and her mother were out. They were out of sight, in the house playing a video game, while they played in the yard.

Sam was so much higher in the tree, than her and it was starting to bug her. "Sammy, wait for me!" She called up to him. When he turned to face her, she saw a face that looked so similar. That was when the face of the other man from the inn flooded her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Sam fell from the tree. She jumped down from where she was perched in the tree and ran to Sam's side.

"Sammy, fell! UH-OH!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Stay with him, Liv. I'm gonna go get Dean and Nicky," Michelle said, before running into the house, calling for Dean and Nick.

"What is wrong Michelle?" Nick asked, looking down at his sister. Dean stood behind him.

"Me and Sam were playing, and he fell out of the tree. I don't know if he is hurt, or not," Michelle said so fast she wasn't sure if Nick heard her.

Nick glared at her for a minute, before him and Dean walked out the door to check on Sam. She followed them out only to find Olivia standing next to Sam patting his back and trying to make him smile at her. "Back up, Olivia. Give, Sam some room." Nick helped Sam sit up next to the tree, after Olivia walked away. Michelle watched her, as some man called for her sister and opened the gate letting the two year old toddle out.

"Olivia!" Michelle screamed going out after her baby sister, only to find her walking down the road with an old man. She chased after them, catching them after ten minutes. Michelle grabbed a hold of her sister, barely managing to recover her from the man's grip. "What are you doing with my sister?"

"Just taking her for a walk sweetheart, do you want to come with us?" The creepy looking older man asked her, reaching for her hand. Olivia looked, like she was in a daze, her thumb in her mouth and a lifeless look in her eyes. She didn't even notice her sister trying to walk away with her. The man wasn't going to have it though, because he lunged for the girls.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" They all turned around to see Dean standing a few feet away from them. He kept walking towards them until he was in between the two young girls and the old man. He was only ten years old, but Dean knew he had to help the girls if he could, they were younger than him at four and Liv at only two.

The two stared each other down for the longest time, until Nick came running their way with Sam walking closely behind him. That caused the man to finally flee, seeing that there was someone big enough to take him in a fight and that he was outnumbered. When he reached Dean and his two sisters, he knelt down to look at Olivia first patting her head and ruffling her blonde curls, before looking into Michelle's eyes and giving her a hug. When his gaze finally got to Dean, he simply patted him on the back as a silent 'thank you'. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Michelle's voice shook because, she afraid that her brother was going to yell at her. Nick let Sam and Dean walk ahead with Olivia back towards the house, while Nick took Michelle to the tree on the edge of their property.

"Sit with me, Chelle," Nick said sounding defeated, taking a seat against the old tree.

She took a seat next to him reluctantly. "I'm sorry, about Sammy! I didn't know he would fall, and then Olivia just ran away and I tried to stop her, but she was gone. I chased her and that man, I was afraid," She paused to take in a breath, "Please don't yell at me, Nicky."

"I'm not going to," Nick began, pulling his sister into a hug. "Mom and Dad called and told me they may be gone for longer than they expected at first. Dean and Sam's Dad will be back to get them in a few days, but until then, I have to work. So..."

"You want me to look after Liv?" Michelle asked. Nick just nodded. He hated leaving his sisters alone, especially with that creep in the area, again. He sighed, trying not to get emotional about how close that man got to getting both of his sisters today.

"What you did was brave Chelle," Nick said looking into his sister's eyes. "If you wouldn't have went after Olivia when you did, I don't think we would've been able to save her."

That was the end of her memory. She regained consciousness in the room at the inn, with the men, with Sam and Dean; her old friends. She couldn't believe it was them, but she would know those faces anywhere. For a split second she thought of running, but the thought left her as quickly as it came. Running from them would do her no good, they'd find her and kill her probably, or find some way to get her killed. They were hunters, like their fathers were she remembered now, and that meant escaping would be impossible; so she took in her surroundings, before laying back down and going back to sleep.

When Dean woke up, both his little brother and the girl were both still asleep. He wondered how long his brother had stayed up after he went to bed, but that didn't matter at this point. What mattered was the case they were on, and what lay ahead of them. He felt his gaze fall onto the little person once again, taking in everything he could in the dark; she seemed familiar and he couldn't shake the feeling away.

After a minute Dean let out a sigh, before leaving his room to go get some breakfast and maybe even go talk to some of the locals about the recent disappearances in their sleepy town. In his mind he decided that if he didn't get any answers from the locals, he would question their captive.

Michelle woke up when Dean left the room, she wasn't afraid of him, but out of the two brothers Sam was the kinder one; the one that suggested to spare her life, she knew. For that she was thankful for, Michelle had accepted that death would take her and she wasn't afraid of that, she couldn't be. When she died, she hoped that she would finally get to see her family again, the family that existed only in her memories. It didn't feel like they were real anymore, the pain of losing them was still there, but on some level it seemed like they never existed at all.

Sam sat up, bringing Michelle from her thoughts. The bed shook at his sudden movement causing her to roll off of her pillow onto the bed next to Sam.

"Good morning, Sam," Michelle said, forgetting that they never told her their names.

"Good morning," Sam responded, not seeming to notice the slip up that she had just made. "How did you know my name?"

She was caught. "Well, I'm just a good guesser; I suppose."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that not believing her for a second, but decided against asking about it. They sat there in silence for awhile, before he realized that the other bed in the room was empty. "I guess Dean, decided to go out and get breakfast." He got up off of the bed, and Michelle stared up at him in awe at just how big he was. "Do you have a name, or do you just wanna be called Tinkerbell?" Sam tried to stifle his smile at the nickname.

Michelle vaguely remembered Tinkerbell from her childhood, but it was lost to her at this point. "My name is Michelle," She muttered looking up at Sam.

"Well... uh, I would say nice to meet you, but my brother tried to kill you," Sam muttered back to the girl standing at only a few inches tall on the bed.

Michelle shrugged. "He isn't the first to try."

Sam felt a little bit of pity for this girl, he didn't know her story or what exactly she was, but the thought of what could happen to her any day was enough to make him feel that. "Can I?" Sam asked, before lowering himself to her level.

It was a vague question, but she knew it had to do with her being picked up and held. Michelle sighed as loud as she could. "I guess, why ask me? I'm at your disposal, Sam. Just don't drop me. If you are going to kill me, do it fast."

"Because I don't want you to feel like we own you, or something. Why do you think I'm going to kill you?" Sam questioned.

"Cause your brother made it kind of clear last night. I'm disposable. That and I guess I have accepted death in my own way. I have no one and nothing here to make me want to live, accept the thing I need to do before I die," Michelle said, taking a few steps closer to Sam.

"What do you mean by "nothing to make me want to live"? And what do you need to do?" Sam questioned. That was, when his fingers wrapped around her slowly, before placing her on his shoulder. She was up high, but this seemed better than being in his fist.

"Sam, I have no one left. My family is gone, and I have been here alone for ten years. As for what I need to do is stop the cause of all the murders and disappearances in this area," Michelle said sounding broken at first, but then her conviction shone through at the end.

"So you do know what's causing these disappearances?" When Sam asked that she knew she had said way too much.

"I do, but the more you know about him, the more danger you will be in," Michelle explained.

After that things were silent, Sam got out his laptop and did some research, also sent an email to someone that may know more about what to do with Michelle, or even just what she is. Michelle just sat there on his shoulder listening to the steady beat of Sam's pulse, it distracted her, but also gave her something to focus on. She could just sit and think, for the most part she was safe nothing except for Sam would bother her at this point and the thought didn't bother her. At some point she fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

Sam felt Michelle fall asleep leaning against his neck, but he didn't bother her or mind it in the slightest; she was still here and that was all that mattered. As for his research it wasn't going so well. Without any dates to go by he found himself combing through years of newspapers and that was getting him nowhere.

He hoped that his brother would have more luck talking to some of the locals. If not their only source of information may be Michelle, who didn't seem ready to talk about it. Sam was snapped out of his thoughts, when Michelle woke up just as Dean flung the door open. He had brought back breakfast and the newspaper from this morning.

"Morning Tinkerbell, Peter Pan," Dean said greeting Sam and Michelle.

"Morning Dean," Michelle responded, before thinking again causing Sam to jerk in surprise, almost throwing her off. "Woah!" She screamed.

"Sorry," Sam apologized taking her off of his shoulder and setting her down on the table.

"Well, I went to talk to some of the neighbors and they were no help, even with the F.B.I. badge they wouldn't answer me, they just told me that everyone that had went digging into this case has went missing, or been killed. So they told me to pack up and leave well enough alone essentially, either that or they slammed the door in my face." Dean sighed placing the bag that had their breakfast in it on the table not to far away from Michelle. "So that brings me back to you." He pointed at Michelle and smirked, when she seemed to avoid eye contact. "You ready for questions? Or do you just want to join the "murdered and missing"?"

When he asked her that her face flushed red with anger, but what he said also kinda hurt. "Why don't you just make up your damn mind already?" She asked letting all of her anger flow out at the giant that stood before her. Dean pretended like he didn't hear her, refusing to look at her just to prove his point. Sam could see a fight brewing, so he grabbed his sandwich out of the bag and went to sit on the bed and wait it out.

Both of them were silent for almost five minutes, Dean never looking her way and Michelle never taking her small brown eyes off of Dean. "Look at me," She demanded.

"Or what?" Dean retorted finally allowing his green eyes to glare back at the girl. He could admire one thing though, when he glared at her her stance never wavered, she still stood there defiantly meeting his glare with one of her own.

"I'll do the job for you, end myself, it'd be easy. I have considered doing so, more times than I can count on my fingers and toes; I can even be creative 'cause at this size almost everything can kill me. Don't make an idle threat, either you are going to kill me, or you aren't. Don't hold it over my head, I won't allow myself to be used and then thrown away like trash. I'm a person, whether you believe me or not that doesn't matter. I know who I am, or who I used to be," Michelle had barely began the rant that was forming in her head, while she talked Dean just stared at her and she stared back.

Dean went to look away from her, because the eye contact had become awkward in the silence, but she wasn't done with him yet. "Don't do it, keep your eyes on me Mountain man. You think I'm a threat. To you. To Sam. To the people of this town. I can see it written all over your face when you look at me, but if you truly feel like I'm a threat to you, or anyone else, I wouldn't be standing here would I? You wouldn't put your brother, or anyone else at risk, I know that. You'd do anything to keep Sam safe, I know that because I had siblings once, people I failed," she paused a minute realizing that her statement only brought her guilt back to the surface, "But that isn't the point right now, look at yourself and then take a look at me! Then figure out if I'm a threat."

"Wow, Thumbellina take a breath. If I thought you were a threat, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you," Dean began, "That doesn't mean I am not keeping an eye on you. If you keep yourself in line and help us figure out what's been happening to these people, you won't have to worry about me killing you."

Michelle nodded trying to hold back her response. "I know what happens, but it won't help you find the culprit. He only comes out when he's hunting." She let that slip through her lips, before her brain processed it.

"You really know? How? And hunting what?" Dean asked, catching her mindless muttering.

She nodded again, unable to stop the reaction to the question. "I've seen it, and something he's lost, or someone new." She cringed knowing what that monster had lost years ago and still searched for to this day.

"What did you see exactly?" Dean asked hoping to get an answer about this cold case.

Her head began to ache at the thought of what she could say, all the information she could give him, but the aching of her brain only increased the more she thought about it taking all of her attention away from the conversation she needed to get out of. "I want to prove to you, I'm not a threat." Dean looked at her skeptically, knowing she hadn't heard his question, or was just refusing to answer it.

"I'm not Tom Thumb, so I'm not worried about you pushing me around, but if you insist," Dean responded at least giving her a chance to say what she wanted from him.

"Place your hand on the table," Michelle said, hoping Dean would just do what she asked without an argument.

"Why?" Dean asked her, and Michelle groaned in frustration.

"I'm about to do something stupid! Something I am going to regret, I know. Don't give me a chance to change my mind. I just hope this may prove something to you," Michelle stopped talking to search his huge green eyes for any signs of annoyance, she was surprised that there wasn't any. "Please. Can you just do it?"

"Fine," He responded, laying his hand flat on the table, at that Michelle shook her head putting her hand the way his was and then flipping hers over showing him what she wanted from him. "Geez Barbie, you could just use your words." Reluctantly Dean flipped his hand over so that his palm was facing upwards. When she took a step towards his hand, he was shocked to say the least. He nearly killed her last night, but there she was taking slow steps towards his hand. "I don't give joy rides, you'll have to get Peter for that." His sarcasm made Sam chuckle behind them, and Michelle even had to stifle the smile that was threatening to curl her lips.

"Just shut up!" She yelled at his remark. When she reached for something in the top of her pants at first Dean thought she was going to flash him, or something but what she did was even more shocking to him. Michelle pulled out three stick pins out of her pants and laid them out on his hand, before taking a step back. It took him a minute to realize what she had just done, the girl, someone he didn't trust and really didn't like taking his eyes off of for a second; stood there relinquishing her weapons into his palm. Basically putting her safety completely in his hands, someone that was completely foreign to her, in his mind at least. Dean decided to give the girl some space, because as her weapons were enclosed in his hand her stance finally wavered as she sunk to her knees, when she realized what she had just done.

The room was silent, until she heard it the soft scratching of a rat coming from inside the wall directly behind her. "He's hunting again," She muttered unconsciously, barely loud enough for the brothers to hear her. She stood up looking for where the rat would come into the room, she wondered if the boys could hear it, or if it was just her.

"What did you say?" Sam asked, not hearing what she said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked just as his brother finished his question.

Their questions and her answers were lost when the huge rat appeared behind her. It reeked, and without even turning to look at it she knew that it watching her with its beady red eyes. Michelle froze, and both Dean and Sam were unsure of what to do, if they moved to help her the rat would probably rip her apart. 'Well looks, like Tinkerbell is done for,' Dean thought sarcastically, feeling a pang of guilt as he watched the fear cover her face. Fear that didn't even show when Dean stood towering above her glaring down at her.

The rat struck, before Dean could finish his thought. What surprised both Sam and Dean was that Michelle moved just slightly quicker than the rat, which in comparison to her was like a black bear. The next time the rat lunged for her, she wasn't so lucky the rat grabbed a hold of her pant leg and it began to drag her away, that was when Dean and Sam shared a look before getting up and trying to either grab the girl or kill the rat.

Dean was on the ground reaching for the rat, or Michelle whichever he could get a hold of first. The rat had pulled her down from the table and was dragging her under the dresser. The last thing he saw of Michelle was the scared look in her wide brown eyes and her small hands reaching for him and clawing at the carpet under her, as darkness finally consumed her.

The rat was taking her to its master, she knew. The man that caused all of this would have her, once and for all. Regret washed over her, when she realized she didn't tell Sam and Dean what she needed to, refused to give them the information they needed; she had failed yet again just because of the headaches that overcame her every time she thought of what she saw many times over the years. As she was being dragged the rat banged her against the walls, she was beginning to feel lightheaded and that was not good.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said still laying on the floor staring under the dresser, where the rat had disappeared with their only lead. "She's gone Sam, the only lead we had and I just let her get dragged away." He got up slowly and stared at his brother, who just looked back ham giving him a sad look.

From the way Dean was taking this, Sam knew he was upset about more than losing their only lead. As much of a hard ass as his brother was, he wanted to save people, at least the people they could save.

"Dean, we can't save everyone," Sam said quietly, looking at his brother trying to lift the guilt off of his brothers shoulders.

His brother didn't respond, he just angrily slammed the pins onto the tabletop and turned towards Sam. "Don't you think I realize that Sam?"

"I don't know," Sam retorted, "From the way you are acting it doesn't seem like it."

"This has been going on for ten years Sam, the people in this town act like nothing is happening around them. We come here to help and I get turned away like the fucking demon that is doing this. No one seems to care that entire families go missing, or are murdered under their noses! Ten years, and that is only in this area. The only person in this town willing to help was the tiny girl that I tried to kill, that I had intended to kill. Still she was trying to help us, trying to get me to trust her and I couldn't do it. She gave me her weapons, expecting me to protect her and this is what happened; a stupid rat comes in and takes her before either of us could stop it," Dean ranted, going from pissed to seething with anger in a matter of moments. The image of her scared face was burned into his retinas, it haunted him knowing she was reaching for him, for his help. Dean let out a sigh, before grabbing his coat and keys, and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, watching his brother.

"To get some air and take a short drive," Dean responded, before leaving the room.

Sam knew something was seriously bothering his brother, because he had left forgetting his breakfast on the table. It was weird seeing Dean get this worked up over a case, he usually tried to keep his cool, that was when it dawned on him how serious this was. Then Sam finally looked at the newspaper that his brother had brought back with him. On the front page was the article about the most recent disappearances, a young mother and her two children, a baby and a little girl no older than seven years old. The article said that they were in town overnight, because the children were carsick and that they left first thing the next morning. The sheriff of the town had found the car, but there was no sign of the small family. They still assumed the family alive, since no bodies have been found, but Sam knew they were probably long gone by now.

Michelle was finally dragged out into the open. She was blinded by the bright lights way above her head, but when the rat released her she knew that she was in the room with the man that had killed her family ten years ago. She stared up at him, taking in his looks once again, he hadn't changed much he was still a creepy, sickly looking old man. Michelle tried not to show fear, but it was impossible for her to prevent. Her whole body shook, when his hand wrapped around her. Michelle wanted to run, to try desperately to escape but her body was frozen in place refusing to responded to her pleas to run.

"Hello, Sweetheart, are you finally ready to come home with me? You've been playing this game for far too long, and I grow tired of it," The old man said bringing her to his eye level and staring at her, taking in the changes that ten years had brought. He ran a finger along the side of her face and then down her body, taking in her every curve. "Tsk, Tsk, I wish you wouldn't have ran from me for this long, you've been damaged, scarred and even though you are still beautiful, the years have taken away the vitality you had when I first made you mine. You are even missing the thing that made you the genuine article, your mother's broach." She was unable to stop the sob that escaped her as a breath got caught in her lungs, tears ran down her face and she really hoped that he wouldn't try to comfort her. When he mentioned that her mother's broach was missing her hands shot up to where it was on her head, her face sunk into a frown, but then she realized that it was safe; Sam, or Dean had probably took it off of her the other night. At least it wasn't anywhere near this sicko. "It's okay, Michelle. Your parents know you are safe with me, I'll take good care of you."

She was finally able to snap out of it when the demon mentioned her parents. "Don't t-talk about my parents."

"She speaks," the demon says surprised. "I thought that maybe all these years of being alone, may have made you mute, I can check off one of the damages your running has caused me." The demons demeanor began to change, when he continued to speak, "And you don't have room to make demands after you have made me look for you for ten years!" He released her from his grasp tossing her a short distance to the tabletop. When she hit the solid surface of the hard wood it hurt like hell, like she collided with a brick wall.

She was able to sit up and stare at the man again, when he reached for her again she flinched her entire composure changed. "Good, your learning your place. Your parents really gave me the chase, but I'm finally going to win, it is just a pity that, hmmmm, what was your little sister's name again?" The demon paused to ask her, before he remembered it. "Olivia, it is a pity that she won't be joining my collection with you; she had the prettiest blue eyes."

"Don't talk about her, I'm glad she isn't here. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that she was at your disposal," Michelle paused, when she realized that she had just spoke up against the demon again. "You're a monster."

"You flatter me." He smiled at her. "I may be a monster, and what I am going to do to you will prove that to you."

"I don't need any proof, I've seen what you do," Michelle interrupted him without thinking.

"You, young lady need to learn not to speak unless you are spoken to. NOW, KEEP QUIET!" The demon screamed at her, causing her headache escalate. She nodded, not allowing herself to say a word. "You don't know the half of what I do. You'll see, well I have an appointment with the dress maker so I'll come back for you in awhile. Why don't you go find those hunters you've been helping, you've seen what happens just like I have; it won't be much longer till you are fully mine. Also, once I'm done with you, they are next on my list of people I want to put on my shelf." The old man decided to add to her pain, by sliding her off of the table and onto the floor, before leaving the room without another word.

The fall to the floor was short, but it hurt even more than colliding with the table. She was barely able to position herself to fall in the safest way, before she hit the floor. She was laying face first on the floor and that was how she stayed, not having the energy to even attempt to move. Michelle just waited for death to take her, but knew fate had something else in store for her when a shadow loomed over her once again.

Her weakness hit her, when she was being picked up off of the floor. She watched helplessly as the stability of the floor was being taken away from her, she could make out that much from in between the giant fingers that cradled her gently. When she was finally gently rolled over, she could barely make out the face of the person holding her. The man's face reminded her of Nick, so she let her old nickname for him slip out, "My knight." Then the world around her faded away into black, as the steady swaying of the man moving began.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doll Maker

BLB- Thanks to everyone that read this, and is still here for Chapter two. I have my doubts about this story, but I like it and that is good enough for me. This has a bit of a flashback, and I admit it is OC-centric, but it will build into the overall story. They are doing a little bit of investigating into their case, and Michelle sees more of what happened to her. I do not own Supernatural. Please R&R

Chapter Two

Sam sat in the room alone and ate his sandwich, he didn't even taste it. He only realized he was eating the sandwich, because he was chewing it slowly . He was deep in thought, wondering whether or not Michelle was still alive. He shook his head realizing how impossible it would be for her to fight that rat without her weapons, her only chance would've been running but even then she only had a slim chance of escaping the rat, which would've looked like a crazed beast to the small girl.

He shook his head, thinking about this wasn't going to help anyone at this point. Not himself, his brother, Michelle or the people that had been killed. Getting up to do some research while his brother was still out getting air, Sam realized how thirsty he was; but when he looked in the mini-fridge, but all he found was a bare shelf except for Dean's last beer. It was tempting, but he knew his brother would probably want it when he returned, so Sam was just going to get some water from the tap when he remembered the inn keeper telling him about the stocked fridge she kept in the inn's kitchen.

"If you need anything," the older woman's voice spoke in his mind, "feel free yo help yourself. I keep the fridge stocked for our guests, but we don't usually have guests so it just goes to waste."

It was the inn keeper's voice that sent him towards the inn's small kitchen. When he finally found the kitchen, what he found in there surprised him more than a few drinks and some well past expired milk would've. Sam had found Michelle lying face down on the floor near the small table. She wasn't moving at all, she looked so broken but at the same time intact. He called her name quietly hoping that she would answer him, but if she heard him she didn't answer.

He hated just picking her up, like this, but he didn't think he had much of a choice. "I'm just going to pick you up." Michelle was shaking in his hand, whether from fear or the cold he didn't know, but he found himself turning her over in his hand gingerly. When he could see her little face, the fear that was plastered there seemed to vanish a little and just changed to a mask of pain. Her eyes focused on him, before her voice spoke to him as quiet as a whisper, "My knight." Then her eyelids drooped closed, and Sam figured that she wouldn't wake up again for a while. The reason he came to the kitchen was lost, when he began to walk Michelle back to his room.

Once he got there, he folded a washcloth and laid it out on the table to place her on, so he could check out her injuries. Whatever happened to her, he knew that the rat didn't do it, but Sam would have to wait to ask her what happened when she came to.

After examining her, Sam found that she had nothing major wrong with her, she was just banged up. Her body was covered in bruises and Sam had decided that she had probably fainted from fear, or just the shock of what happened finally catching up to her.

Sam decided to leave her lay on the washcloth, while he called Dean. It took Dean a few minutes, but he finally answered the phone on the third ring.

"Sam," there was a short pause, "Unless you've got news on this case I don't want to hear it," Dean's harsh tone traveled through the phones receiver.

'Where are you?" Sam asked ignoring what his older brother had just said.

"Out," Dean answered. "Is there any reason you are calling?"

"I found Michelle," Sam responded. "I just thought I would let you know."

"Is she alright?" Dean asked, before he could stop himself.

"She is beaten up pretty bad, but I don't think anything is broken. She is mostly bruised and will probably be afraid, when she comes to," Sam answered his brothers worried tone. "I don't know what happened to her, I just kinda walked into the room and she was lying face down on the ground."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Jerk," Sam muttered into the phone.

"Bitch," was his brother's response, before Dean hung up.

When Sam looked back over at the washcloth where he left Michelle, she was gone. He hadn't expected her to wake up so soon, but there she was huddled on the far end of the table trying to keep her distance from Sam. When she noticed his eyes on her, she scooted away from him, pushing herself into a corner.

"Michelle," Sam spoke quietly to her, but she merely sat there watching him, her wide brown eyes fixed on him with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Michelle stared to nod off again. "Here." Sam pushed the folded up washcloth towards her, and hoped she would lay back down on it and rest. "Go back to sleep, you need to rest." He could tell she didn't want to, but she crawled over towards the rag and laid on it falling back asleep instantly.

Sam let out a sigh. "This isn't going to be easy."

Dean was just leaving the police station when Sam called. He was still furious and wasn't really in the mood to deal with his brothers hovering and worrying. As the phone rang again, he realized that maybe Sam could be call for help, what if the demon had decided to take out his brother. It was possible that the demon had caught whiff of them investigating and decided to take out them, even the locals knew that anyone that began digging into the mystery disappeared themselves; they were no exception.

Sam," He began answering the phone, since he didn't hear screaming, or any signs of a fight he continued, "Unless you've got news on this case I don't want to hear it."

When his brother asked him where he was, Dean just answered "out". He would explain that he went to the police station later; he just had to see if he could go to the site where they had found that young mother's car. He never expected the Sheriff to be so willing to let him go to the crime scene and scope it out, although his F.B.I. badge probably helped a little.

Before he left, the Sheriff looked at him for a moment and then pulled him aside. "I know what you are son, you ain't no F.B.I. agent. You are going hunting after a monster, be careful. You aren't the first of your kind to come through here and I hope you are the last. Catch this thing, and make it pay for everything it has done to this town and all the people in it."

Dean nodded, not sure if he was imagining what the man had just said to him, or not but he decided just to respond, "Don't mention it." That was when he left to head back to the inn, he had to see the condition of the girl for himself.

When he got back into his car and started her up the familiar sound of the engine roaring to life surrounded him settling into the purr that he knew. Dean took his time getting back to the inn, because he didn't think the girl would be awake when he got there anyways.

Sam must have heard him pull into the parking of the inn, he came out of their room and stood by the door waiting for him.

"What's wrong? Did you think I forgot how a door works?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, I just wanted to talk to you out here instead of in the room. Michelle is really shaken up, you know that fearlessness she had when staring you down, well up in her case, but it is gone Dean. She hasn't said anything, except for calling me a knight. I have no idea what happened to her, but she is afraid, of just about everything. She won't talk to me, and I am not sure if she will be able to tell us anything now. Did you find out anything else?" Sam looked at him with hope in his eyes, wanting some good news.

"I went to the police station and got permission to search where the woman's car was found. I also requested to search the car, I doubt we find anything, but it is what we got. Other than that we've got bupkis," Dean responded.

He and Sam shared a look, but they were pulled away from their thoughts when they heard the girl's screaming coming from inside the room. The brothers went back in quickly, and since Sam was too worried over her injuries to even try to wake her, Dean did it nudging her gently with his knuckle. The girl wouldn't wake up though, and just continued to writhe and cry.

"Dean, just leave her," Sam said, standing beside his brother.

"Her heart is racing Sam, at this rate the stress could cause a heart attack. She needs to wake up," Dean responded. Whether what he said was true or not didn't matter to him, Dean just couldn't stand the sound of the small screams and cries, she was having a nightmare. He poked her a few more times, until the screaming stopped and Michelle sat up staring at Dean for a moment, before pushing herself back as far as she could away from him.

Sam was right, she was afraid. Afraid of him and Sam. "Good morning Princess," Dean muttered even though it was now about two o'clock. Michelle just stared at him, fear engulfing her puffy red eyes. "SO, I'm guessing Mighty Mouse is gone?" She wouldn't respond. Dean decided to leave her sit there for a while and give her some space, so he finally grabbed his sandwich and began to eat it. That was when he noticed Michelle's eyes gazing hungrily at his meal. Realizing that she hadn't ate and probably hadn't for a while. Dean decided to cut off a small portion of his sandwich and sat it on a napkin near Michelle. "Here. That's for you."

Dean and Sam just left her alone, and found other things to do but Dean watched Michelle from the corner of his eye. She just sat there staring at the food in front of her, not moving towards it or trying to grab it. He knew she was hungry, both him and Sam could see it in her eyes and her face, why wouldn't she eat though. Dean got up and decided he was going to try to talk to her again.

"Do you need to be fed, like a baby, or what?" Dean asked, bringing Michelle's attention back to him. "You need to eat, you look like you are starving."

She remained quiet looking between Dean and the food in front of her. It was a bacon and cheese sandwich, and the smell of it wafted towards her making her mouth water. She wanted to eat it so bad, but it wasn't hers. Michelle had refused to take things that weren't hers, she was no thief and she would never take from anyone that needed what they had. What she had acquired over the years, were things that people had left behind in the inn. Things like the clothes she wore and the food she ate.

Dean's eyes never left her as she had her inner struggle, she moved and the blonde hair had gotten in her eyes. That was when, she remembered that her mother's broach was missing. Dean's green eyes noticed something change in her, that was when Dean picked up her stick pins and broach from where Sam had placed them on the nightstand. He examined the golden broach in his hand, it was a small angel holding a star.

"I think this is yours," Dean said showing her the broach, Michelle nodded hoping that he was going to give it back to her. When he laid his hand palm up on the table with the broach laying on his palm the hopes she had of getting it back fled her, since she was too afraid to move towards the mountain of a man. "You can have it back, but you have to come get it. I don't do leg work."

Michelle looked into his eyes as he spoke, but then quickly looked away when he suggested her taking it from her, it seemed like a trap. Dean stared at her, and she refused to meet his gaze. "Look at me, Michelle. It's your turn. I did it for you, now get over whatever it is you are dealing with and just listen to me," Dean paused waiting for Michelle to look at him. When she finally did, he continued to speak. "I don't know what happened to you, but I can promise you that I am not taking my eyes off of you until me and Sam finally crack this case, or leave town. Whatever hurt you, won't get a second chance to do it again."

Michelle nodded noting the seriousness in his tone.

"I know that I threatened you, and I can't imagine what it is like staring up at someone like me, but I can tell you I am not going to kill you. I've made up my mind, we kill monsters, demons and witches, you are none of those things you just seem like a girl caught in a really bad situation. I thought you may have stolen this broach, but now I realize it is yours," Dean explained sounding awkward, because of the relative silence of the room. "Take it."

Michelle found herself walking towards his hand to retrieve the broach as soon as she had it in her hands; she put it back up in its place holding together the bun on the top of her head. "It was my mother's," Michelle answered the unasked question. "I don't take anything that isn't mine, or left behind."

"The broach?" Sam asked getting into the conversation.

Michelle nodded. "She gave it to me, before she died. Told me to take care of it, and I have tried to, but I can't really protect anything at this size."

Neither Dean, or Sam wanted to press her any further about her mother so, Dean decided to ask the question that has been on his mind since the rat entered the room. "So the rat is scarier than me?"

"I never, liked rats. It only got worse, when they come after you on a daily basis and they are HUGE. They smell and they want to take me back to..." She finally stopped talking, when she realized what she was going to say.

"Take you where? Michelle, you know you can tell us what happened to you right?" Dean asked speaking quietly.

She nodded. "To the demon that has been doing this," Michelle said, the fear began to show on her face again at the thought of him.

"You saw the demon?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yes, he had me finally after all these years." She body shuddered at the thought, the memory of his hand wrapped around her, and feeling her curves, everything he did was beyond her power.

"What do you mean after all of these years?" Dean asked.

"The demon found me, when he first came to town. He has been here ever since," Michelle lied to them, her memories of the day her family was killed and she was brought down to size flashed, before her eyes as she stood there in front Dean and Sam.

She was silent for a while the boys noted, but they waited for her to come back on her own. The screaming and fighting around her made it hard to snap out of it, as her baby sister was killed in front of her and her brother struggled to stay awake. "Olivia!" She yelled and she hadn't realized she had said that out loud.

"Michelle?" Sam asked, skeptically. "Are you okay?"

That snapped her out of her memory and brought her back to the present. "Yeah, I'm okay." She felt, like she was going to cry, but she would have to save it for later.

"You were talking about what happened to you, when you just kind of spaced out," Dean told her.

"I'm sorry that happens from time to time," Michelle said, "I have been like this for a long time, sometimes I see what is coming, or my past, which I don't remember a lot of." She worried that they would think she was crazy, or something but neither of them looked phased by it.

"Sounds like Samantha here," Dean responded. "He has visions too."

Sam merely nodded. "I've had them for as long I can remember."

That was when Dean's phone rang bringing them all from the conversation. "It's the sheriff," Dean said answering Sam's unasked question. "You eat that." Dean brought attention to Michelle and the forgotten food behind her. Then he answered the call, taking the phone into the bathroom to have the conversation.

"I would do it," Sam said, his hazel eyes watching her as she decided to give into her hunger and finally eat what Dean had given her. It filled her stomach completely and she hadn't remembered the last time she had something that tasted as good as this.

Dean had come out of the bathroom by the time Michelle had finished her food and looked surprisingly happy, or as happy as Dean ever looked. It was odd, because he had just gotten off of the phone with the police.

"So, what was that about?" Sam asked, taking in his brother's expression.

"Well we've got permission to search the crime scene, and the Sheriff is getting her car out of the impound so that we can search that, and maybe get an idea of what happened to her on her way out of town," Dean explained.

Dean glanced at Sam, and then back at Michelle as if asking each other, "what are we going to do with her?" As if in her mind she knew what they were thinking, she simply answered them, "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," Dean answered definitely.

"You told me you aren't taking your eyes off of me Dean, how do you plan on doing that if you leave me here alone?" Michelle asked.

"It'll be dangerous, or it could be," Sam said answering Michelle's question for Dean.

"So you are going to go investigate alone? One of you are going to leave the inn alone to check out the place where someone went missing? That could be even more dangerous, than me going with you guys," Michelle said her confidence returning to her.

"Trying to think about what to do is becoming even harder to think with bitchy Barbie, and the Queen having a debate," Dean snapped.

"If you want to leave me here alone, I can't stop you. I guess if someone is going to be alone it should be me, going to investigate the scene of the kidnapping alone could end up with one of you two, like well the rest," Michelle said the worry evident in her voice.

"Stop. Okay, in our messed up lives we deal with these sorts of things, the demons that is what we do. It is what our father taught us to do," Dean explained. "We save people."

"I know," Michelle said, she wanted to tell them everything right then and there, but it wasn't the time. She knew that she had gained the demons full attention, not that she wanted it, but if he felt like he was close to having her finally he wouldn't find a new target yet. The thought of the boys facing the demon alone struck fear into her very being. She couldn't protect them, but she knew they would protect each other. "Dean, I'm not the one you need to protect. I should've died ten years ago; your job is not to protect me, it is to protect your brother and the people of this town. When it comes down to it, I'm going to die and you two will kill this thing that is all I need from you."

"You aren't dying on my watch," Dean responded. "And if that demon is after you, I am not leaving you in this room alone. So you really want to come with us?"

She nodded in response that was when Dean picked her up and slowly lowered her into his jacket pocket. Michelle slid in without a protest; she knew that if she did Dean would just leave her in the room by herself.

It was a few minutes, before she could feel the cool of the evening air seep into the pocket around her. Then the car doors were opened and slammed as the boys got into the car. When Dean sat down Michelle was slammed against his chest, it didn't hurt much, it was more a weird sensation than anything. Dean felt a little bad about it, but when he didn't hear a cry of pain, or her screaming at him to knock it off, he just let it go, not worrying about her as he started the Impala.

The sound of the engine roared to life, and Michelle couldn't remember the last time she was comforted at the sound of the steady hum of the car driving down the road. Dean put in his one of his cassettes, and they listened to 'Guns and Roses' as they drove down the road towards their destination.

"How far is it down the road?" Sam asked.

"About an hour, this lady was really trying to leave town," Dean said, "And she almost did."

That was the last thing Dean said as he drove down the road towards the last disappearances sight.

In the silence Michelle went back to the day that changed her life forever. Her family was staying at the local inn, because their house was infested with rats, and a lot of them. Michelle still remembered waking up and being surrounded by them on her bed. The screaming that she did and the startled look on her brother's face when he found both of his sisters being covered with rats. He pulled Olivia out of the bed first and by the time he had gotten to Michelle their mother had come into the room.

"Mom, Mom look at me! I can't do this without you. I need you to take Olivia from me." When his mother backed away from him at the thought of taking her youngest from them, Nick continued to plead with her, "I know you are afraid to take her, but you have to Mom. She isn't Penelope, it wasn't your fault and neither is this, but I need you. Michelle can't move and the rats are trying to suffocate her." Their Mother finally grabbed her six year old from her oldest and then took a step back. "Take her downstairs to the kitchen and gather the guns, and whatever else you can think of." His mother nodded, before taking Olivia downstairs to the kitchen.

Nick's attention snapped back to Michelle, that was when he began to rip the rats off of her, trying to uncover the ten year olds face. "Michelle," Nick said when he could finally see her face. She was gasping for air, the rats were slowly crawling back up her body.

"Nicky," Michelle's voice was shaky, and she was trying hard not to let sobs wrack her body. "I can't move. I'm scared."

"It's gonna be okay," Nick said, pulling the rats off of her once again, but they just kept coming. "I'm going to get you out of here. I need you to help me, breathe, focus on me and come back to me Chelle."

Michelle did as he asked, and after about five minutes she was able to break free, and grab a hold of her older brother. As soon as he felt her small hand in his, he snatched her up out of the bed, nearly flying down the steps.

When they made it to the kitchen, their mother had a small bag packed and their father's five guns lying out on the counter. Nick grabbed the one he had claimed as his instinctively, before handing his mother hers and then his eyes looked at his sister.

"You know I hate doing this," Nick said to their mother and Michelle. He handed her the gun that their father had taught Michelle to shoot with, before continuing to explain what they were going to do, "I don't know what's out there, so Michelle you take the lead, if you see anything you shoot. You remember when Dad showed you how?" Michelle nodded. "I need you to do this for me okay? Take the keys and we will follow behind you to the car. Mom and Liv will be right behind you, and I will be watching your backs."

After Nick looked outside to check if the coast was clear, when he couldn't see any immediate danger, he pushed Michelle forwards. "Keep the gun steady, up like this and steady." Nick nodded as she walked slowly out of their house taking in her surroundings, she would take a few steps forward before taking in her surroundings once again. It took them a few minutes, before they were all in the car, and Nick was driving towards the hospital.

That was when a tapping on the outside of Dean's pocket brought her back from her memory. "You okay in there? You've been so still and quiet, I'm just checking that you didn't suffocate or anything." Dean's voice shook her entire being, but the tinge of worry was there.

"I'm okay Dean," Michelle yelled back to him, hoping he could hear her. When he didn't respond , she assumed that he hadn't so she scaled up to the top of the pocket, getting a chuckle from Dean causing her to slide back down to the bottom of the pocket.

"Hold on, we are here. I'll get you out." She felt the car swing over to one side of the road and then she guessed they got out of the car, because Dean was fishing her out of his pocket.

"Woah, handsy mcgrabby-pants, watch it!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Well if you want to go back into the pocket, then, alright," Dean responded lowering her back towards the pocket and she didn't want to go back in there just yet.

"No, no, I want to stay with you," Michelle said.

"Then don't whine, Barbie."

"Alright I won't." She needed to see if the demon had actually taken these people, and to know for sure she needed a sign. Something the demon had missed when he grabbed them. The boys were taking in the scene themselves, but what she was looking for they wouldn't be able to see. Michelle decided instead of asking Dean to put her down, she just jumped urging Dean to catch her.

"Hey, Robin Hood, do you want to die?" Dean asked setting her down on the ground. "You could've just said you wanted a closer look."

Michelle nodded. "I just need to see if I can find what I need. Your giant eyes won't see it. Heck, the demon probably couldn't even see it." After that she was quiet, and the boys back off of her to take in the scene themselves.

Michelle was about to give up when she found, a pacifier covered in mud and forgotten. It wouldn't have given her anything, but it was her size. As was the baby and most likely the family in which the baby belonged to were.

She put the pacifier in her pocket, and called for the brothers, who looked like that hadn't found anything and were about to give up. Michelle could feel someone's eyes on her and that spiked worry in her.

"Dean, Sam!" Michelle yelled, bringing their attention to her. "We need to get out of here."

Sam was the first to reach her and scoop her up. "The rats are back," Michelle muttered. Dean looked, like he was ready just to wait for the demon to come to them, but Michelle couldn't let him do this yet, it wasn't the time. "Dean, you aren't ready for him. If you fight him now, we will all die. You will bring the fight to him, not the other way around. Please listen to me."When the thought of his brother dying crossed his mind and he knew that he couldn't let that happen. So he agreed with what Michelle said and got ready to drive back to the inn.

Dean nodded, before he started the car and she was put back into his pocket. He peeled out of where they were on the side of the road and they drove faster than Michelle had thought possible.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doll Maker

BLB- I wanted this to be longer, but I gave up on that and just decided to end it with a cliffhanger. Please R&R. I know that this is probably not very good, but I like it and would love some feedback. As you know I do not own Supernatural.

Peace and Love to all.

Chapter three

By the time they made it back to the inn, Michelle was asleep in Dean's pocket. Neither of the boys wanted to wake the small girl, so instead Dean laid his leather jacket on the other side of the bed making sure the pocket-side was up.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Dean asked Sam. His brother only shrugged, signaling that it didn't matter to him. "Pizza it is then." Dean sighed, before looking up a local place in the phone book and ordered a pizza.

"Dean, I hate to say this, but if we can't find anything in the car or Michelle can't give us anything. I think we are going to have to move on," Sam said. Dean knew that what Sam was saying was true, but he felt a pang of guilt when he remembered the small and nearly defenseless girl sleeping in his coat pocket. "I know what you are thinking, but there isn't much proof of demon activity. Like you said in the beginning this never seemed like our type of job. Maybe it just isn't."

"How do you explain the little person taking a nap in my coat pocket? She said that she saw the demon, that the demon has been after her for years," Dean retorted, surprisingly in favor of Michelle.

"Maybe you were right about her after all. It could be possible she was born like that, maybe she is a fairy in disguise or maybe she is cursed. She never told us anything; maybe she is just doing what she can to stay alive. Biding her time," Sam explained, showing the paranoia that Dean usually did.

"Sam, normally I would agree with you, but I don't think so this time. She seems familiar to me, and I can't shake the feeling that we know her, or at least we did at some point. If we can't figure out anything, by nightfall tomorrow, we'll pack up and leave. What are we going to do about her?" Dean asked.

"Like she said earlier, if we decide to leave her alone she can't stop us. I know that sounds mean, but what do you want to do, drive around with a living Barbie? Our lives are dangerous enough without carrying around a demon attracting girl," Sam explained. When his brother looked at him in disbelief, Sam merely shrugged.

Sam paid for the pizza from the delivery boy, and then the brothers ate in silence. Afterwards Sam did a little research, before going to bed and Dean slowly followed suit after him. He shifted his jacket on the bed, wondering if Michelle was still asleep or if she had woken up and overheard any of their conversation. The thought didn't bother him for very long, because he fell asleep.

Michelle was back with her family once again. In the car with Nick, they were waiting on Olivia and their mother to finish up in the ER. Even though Michelle was in her bed with the rats longer, Olivia's injuries were by far worse than her own. Nick just sat in the car calling their Dad and so far he was getting no answer.

When he finally got an answer, the conversation was short. "Dad, the rats are back. I'm taking Mom and the girls to the inn. He is in the area again; I caught him looking at Michelle through the window. I thought it may be some other sick bastard, but now I know it wasn't. I can't keep them safe for long.

Tomorrow I have to go home and grab some more stuff, because they can't go back there," Nick explained.

There was a small pause, and then Nick sounded surprised. "You are on your way home? Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Dad is coming home?" Michelle asked excitedly. It had been a little over a month since she had seen her father.

"Yeah, but only to help us move far away from here, away from that monster. He said we are going to have to start coming with him on his hunts. He told me that he has wanted to do this for a while, but Olivia was too young and you had only just found out the truth." Nick didn't sound happy, but there was nothing he could do.

The truth, her father hunted monsters, what she never knew was that one of those monsters had eluded him and made his daughters targets since they were little girls. That never stopped him from leaving the girls, their mother and Nick alone most of the time. Their protection rested on their mother, who was usually vacant and their brother who had to play all the time for his parents.

"Nick, who is Penelope?" Michelle asked, remembering what he had said to their mother earlier.

"Promise that you won't bring her up to mom," Nick said his blue eyes meeting his sisters brown ones.

"I promise," Michelle responded, and she crossed her heart just to make it a little more official; at least her mind.

Nick explained that Penelope was her older sister. The reason Nick was so much older than her, and the reason their mother seemed afraid to be near her daughters. "Mom never recovered. She blamed herself for Penelope's death."

"Why did she die?" Michelle asked, not realizing that there was never a true answer to that question.

"The doctors said that she had a weak heart, they thought she was going to make it, but when Mom and Dad had her she passed away. Her little heart stopped in Mom's arms," Nick explained. "They were both devastated, Dad buried himself deeper into his work and Mom, and well she became what she is now."

They stopped talking, when Olivia and their mother got into the car and Nick began the drive to the towns' inn. After Nick had talked to the inn keeper about getting them a room for the night or a few nights at most, they found themselves checking into a room and going to sleep shortly after since it was three or four AM.

Nick took the bed closest to the door, leaving Michelle on the couch and Olivia with their mother on the other bed. For some reason Michelle couldn't let herself relax, she felt like everything was about to change. It was crippling her mind, and it worried her to the core, so she got up and woke up Nick hoping that he would let her sleep with him.

"Nicky? Can I sleep with you?" Michelle asked, and from the way she asked Nick could tell that his sister was still terrified of what happened earlier.

"Sure Chelle, get in," Nick responded, covering her up when she took the other side of his bed.

When Michelle woke up, Nick was gone and Olivia was chattering to her mother about some show she'd watched a couple of days ago, not realizing what had happened or the seriousness of the situation they were in. She had a really bad feeling about today, and the fact that Nick wasn't there made her worry even more.

"Momma, where's Nick?" Michelle asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice from her mother.

"He went to meet your father at the house," Mom responded. "Don't worry Michelle, nothing bad is going to happen to you."

When the door unlocked and opened we expected to see Dad, or Nick come into the room, but it wasn't it was that old man. The man that had tried to take Olivia years before, he had found her here. "That is so sweet; too bad you are all going to die." He smiled at the women sitting in the room.

"Olivia, go into the bathroom and lock the door!" Michelle screamed, becoming her brother for a moment, because the first thing she reached for was the gun that her brother kept near the side of his bed. Olivia jumped off of the bed, and rushed into the bathroom and they could hear the door lock behind her. Michelle had the gun and pointed it at him, but he grabbed a hold of her mother and held a knife to her throat. Her mother struggled, but the demon was considerably stronger than her.

"Shoot me, and I kill your Mother. Put the gun down child and things will be a hell of a lot better for you in the end," the demon promised.

"Don't listen to him, Michelle. Never believe a demon, he'll kill us all anyways shoot him," Her Mother pleaded with her, "Please, it doesn't matter what happens to me. Save yourself, save Olivia."

Michelle stood there and pulled back the hammer on the gun, still not liking this situation in the slightest. She was about to pull the trigger, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't risk her mother. Michelle put the gun down on the bed and looked back at the demon, who couldn't look any more pleased if he tried.

"That's good child. It'll be a lot less bloody since you are going to cooperate." The demon still hadn't released her mother from his hold.

"Let her go, you promised," Michelle pleaded, sounding younger than she was.

"You're right, I did." The demon stabbed her mother, and then let her fall to the fall.

"You promised!"

"I said I wouldn't kill her, she isn't dead. Well not yet at least," the demon said its black eyes looked at her, chilling her to the core. "And so you don't get any ideas, the main event is about to begin."

The demon's laugh filled her ears, she was about to run to her mother, or reach for the gun again, but she was stopped in her tracks when the demon muttered something in latin. He was chanting, she couldn't move, and then things seemed to slow down as a shock flew out of his hand and hit her ending her struggles. Michelle thought she was dead, but that changed when she continued to feel the wind swirling around her. She opened her eyes, and the world had become huge around her. The demon smirked towering over her like a skyscraper, and her mother was huddled what appeared to her like miles away from where she stood. All of her instincts were telling her to run, and try to hide, but her body wouldn't respond.

"Stay put, not like you have a choice. I have to deal with your sister, and then once I bring her down to size like you, I'll take you home with me," the demon said, before looking away from Michelle and walking towards the bathroom to grab Olivia.

The demon became frustrated with the door, as soon as he realized that the six year old inside had locked herself in. That door was the only thing keeping her safe at this point. "Sweetie, it's okay. You can open the door; the bad guy is gone now. It's safe," the demon pleaded with Olivia.

"Don't open the door Liv," Michelle thought as she still fought for control of her body back. Then she remembered what Nick had told her earlier, and she did it. She was able to break free; Michelle was about to dart at the demon, but quickly thought against it; when she remembered the size of him. She ran towards where her mother was on the floor bleeding from the wound in her lower abdomen.

"Mom!" Michelle yelled, snapping her mother out of the world she was in. The pain on her mother's face was evident, but the shock of seeing her daughter standing at about three inches tall in front of her nearly made her pain forgotten.

That was when the demon finally broke down the door and Olivia's muffled crying could be heard when he discovered her under the sink. The demon screamed in pain, and Michelle and her mother had guessed that Olivia had probably bitten the demon.

"Mom, she needs you. You need to help her. I can't do anything like this," Michelle told her mother, and she tried to get up.

"Michelle, I can't... I've lost a lot of blood..." Her mother responded.

"You have to Mom." The commotion was only growing louder in the bathroom, and Michelle was afraid to see what the demon had done to her baby sister.

He came back into the room, alone. Olivia's cries could no longer be heard. "I'm sorry, we've lost one." He sounded more like a disappointed doctor than a demon that had just killed a child.

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?" Michelle asked, receiving a look of disgust from the demon.

"The little bitch bit me," the demon growled at Michelle in response. "So I put her to sleep, permanently."

"No..."

"Now come on!" The demon tried to grab her, but her mother gathered enough strength to block her with her fist.

"Get under the nightstand," her mother muttered, as her father and Nick burst into the room. Michelle was barely able to get under the nightstand, before a gunshot had been fired. She didn't know whether it was the demon, or her family, but someone hit the floor.

"Oh little boy, you left your family alone, just like your Dad did all these years. Look where this got them, the baby is dead, your mother is dying and Michelle is mine," the demon said taunting Nick.

"What did you do to Michelle?" Nick asked, screaming, shaking the world around his little sister. Michelle peered out at him, only enough to where he could see her small face. When he saw her, his eyes widened and his grip on his gun tightened, he was about to pull the trigger when the demon disappeared and reappeared behind him, slitting his throat.

Nick fell to a crumpled mess on the floor, and Michelle wanted to run to him; to make the demon stop, but there was nothing she could do. She was useless, and moving from where she was hid would only seal her own fate. She had to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape her. That was when the hand reached under the nightstand, reaching for her. She couldn't let herself move an inch. The hand left her hiding spot and that is when she had to hold in her sigh of relief.

"You could just come out. It will make this a lot easier on me and you both if you just give in," the demon's voice rang in her ears as he called for her. "The longer you make me search the more painful I will make your death, small stuff."

The demon tore apart the room, but he didn't find Michelle. By the time he had moved her hiding spot she had escaped into a small hole in the wall, waiting him out.

When she heard the door of the room slam shut, and it was completely silent for a half hour before Michelle felt safe enough to reenter the room. The room was destroyed, as was her family. She walked around the room. Nick's hand was cold to the touch, and any signs of life were gone. Her father was the same that was when she began the trek to the bathroom to check Olivia. Her sister was lying over the tub, but from what Michelle could tell from her limited view; her baby sister was dead. Michelle had called her name a few times just to be sure, but when she didn't answer she realized Olivia was gone. The only person she hadn't checked yet was her mother, the only person that may have survived this ordeal. Michelle ran across the room that seemed way vaster than it had been earlier that day.

Michelle stood there next to her mother, trying to see if she was still alive. She tried to feel her mother's pulse, when she did Michelle felt so much joy fill her, but it was short-lived.

"Mom! Mom? Please, wake up! I need you," Michelle screamed at her mother, hoping that she was reaching her mother. Michelle finally let out a cry, the situation around her finally dawning on her. She crumpled to her knees and let herself cry. That was when she felt a finger run down her back in a comforting manner. Michelle tensed until she looked up seeing only her mother, who had finally woken up.

"I don't have a lot of time left Michelle," her mother's voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't say that, please don't leave me," Michelle begged, knowing that it was beyond her mother's control.

"We both know it's the truth. Everyone else is gone Michelle, and I can't protect you any longer."

"This is all my fault, I should've just shot him. I didn't listen to you," Michelle told her mother.

"No, no none of this is your fault. The demon did this, and you did what anyone would've done; you wanted to save me. You wanted to do what your father always told you to do, protect your mother and your siblings. I'm proud of you..."

"But Mom, they are all dead! I didn't save anyone," Michelle sounded like she was about to argue with her mother, but her mother didn't have time.

"I don't have much time... You need to listen to me, Michelle. We aren't all dead, you are alive, and you can save yourself that is what we would all want for you. You are going to be on your own now, and I can't tell you what's going to happen. I failed you and Olivia, out of fear. I was so afraid that I would lose you, like I lost Penelope... I lost you both in the end anyways; I hope you can forgive me. Especially since I'm leaving you..." Her mother was beginning to fade away.

"Mom..."

"Everyone is waiting for me; I can even see Penelope... Michelle, I... I am sorry..." Her mother used one of her gigantic hands and intertwined her daughter's hair around her broach on the top of her head. It took a moment for Michelle to realize what her mother had just done.

"But Mom, this is your broach." Michelle tried to take it out, but her mother stopped her with little effort on her part. "You never let this thing out of your sight."

"I want you to have it... It'll be part of me to keep you safe, and for you to keep safe... I love you and I am so sorry," her mother muttered and then Michelle could see the life in her eyes fade.

"I love you too Mom."

Her mom was gone and so was the rest of her family, Michelle didn't know what to do. She managed to make it up to the phone in the room, and dial 9-1-1 that was the last anyone heard from her. When the police showed up her family was all dead, and Michelle was declared missing.

Little did they know that deep in the walls, Michelle hid from everyone's sight. For a while she was crippled by grief, struggled because she was alone. But there was one thing that kept her going, the vision she had of the two hunters coming to the inn and finally killing the demon. All she had to do was wait and survive until they came.

Michelle never understood how she'd managed to survive all these years, but she did. It was probably dumb luck and fate allowing her to stick around, for just a while longer.

When Michelle woke up in Dean's pocket she had the same bad feeling that she did the day her family died and that made today seem like the end; her end. The demon would get her today, his hunt would be over and maybe she would get to see her family again, their faces flooded her mind and it brought a sad smile with it. Michelle was about to exit the pocket, when she thought of something. The broach, her prized possession; something she would never let the demon have. Michelle took it out of her bun and left it in Dean's pocket before leaving the pocket herself.

When Michelle got out of Dean's pocket, Dean woke up and watched her for a few minutes. He wondered if she noticed him watching her, but if she did; she didn't let it show. Michelle walked to the edge of bed and then she disappeared from his sight, he was tempted to shift positions to see where she went, but decided against that when she slowly came back into view at the base of the table. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but then she slowly began to scale the table leg, once she was close enough she reached up onto the table top and pulled herself up.

Michelle wrote down something on Sam's notepad, before scaling down the table and back onto the floor. That was when Dean fell back asleep for a while, and Michelle went about her business. She went back into the walls to find her extra clothes that she had hid a while earlier, she needed to change her clothes and maybe wash up a little.

It took her a while, but she finally found her stash of clothes and made it back to Dean and Sam's room. She was surprised to see that Dean was still asleep and that Sam wasn't back yet. She took the opportunity to go into the bathroom and use the sink to clean herself up. Figuring out how to scale up the sink was the hard part, but once she was up there, Michelle was able to push down the plug for the drain, and turn on the faucet to get a little water in the sink. She left the faucet on to give her a steady drizzle, before Michelle stripped down to her underwear. She just took a minute to savor the feeling of the water against her skin, it was warm and the smile that graced her face was unwarranted.

Dean got up around ten minutes later, and walked into the bathroom only to find a nearly naked girl in the sink.

"Whoa, Barbie! Give me a little warning, before you just strip." Dean was trying to hold back his laughter, but it was becoming incredibly hard as Michelle stared up at him, sopping wet and in little more than an undershirt and a pair of panties.

"Sorry, if I overstepped my boundaries Mountain Man. I just wanted to clean up a little bit," Michelle admitted. "I just have to put my clothes back on."

"You may want to dry off a little first. The drowned rat look, does not suit you well," Dean said handing her a washcloth and stepping out of the room until she came out.

"Dean," Michelle said peering up at the hunter. "We need to talk."

From where she stood near his foot Dean realized that she was right, they did need to talk. He scooped her up in one of his hands and took a seat on the bed with her. He placed her on the nightstand that sat in-between the two beds.

"Well, me and Sam talked last night and we may need to leave town," Dean began, "it seems like a cold case, and not our type of job at all. It seems, like a serial killer, not a demon."

"Then explain me," Michelle said tears lining her eyes, the hope that she had of this ending were fading.

"Well..." Dean tried to pull his thoughts together, but he honestly didn't know what to say or to believe.

"I know what you're thinking. I wasn't born this way, Dean and I never lied to you. I know I haven't told you everything, but I didn't lie. I remember what happened to me, and I need to tell you, but I also need you to believe me," Michelle begged.

"If you know anything, you need to tell me Michelle," Dean said looking into her brown eyes.

"Will you believe me if I tell you?" Michelle asked.

"I'll try," Dean responded, "That is all I can promise Princess."

"Alright, I'll take it. Dean, I wanted to tell you the truth from the beginning, but every time I think about what I have seen all of these years, I can't explain it but it feels like my brain is being split in half," Michelle explained.

"Try."

Michelle nodded. "I saw them, the woman and the children. I was going to talk to her, tell her to go to the police or to stay here for a while longer, but by the time I made it to her room she was asleep. The next morning, she left before I woke up... It was my fault the demon got her."

"That doesn't really tell me anything Michelle," Dean said sourly.

"I know, I'm afraid to go back there. Every time the memory plays back in my head I just feel like I failed, like if I would have done something different that I would still have my family, or maybe that I wouldn't be here and they would still have each other," Michelle said.

"Well I can't change the past, no one can. This case is now," Dean responded.

"Yeah." She shut her eyes and began to think of everything she wanted to say; everything she needed to tell Dean. That was when the pain began, shooting through her body bringing her to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, wondering if she was doing this to mess with him, or if she was really in pain.

When she felt the warm liquid running down her face, she would say no. Her head was bleeding and that scared not only her, but Dean as well. When she wiped the blood away there was no cut, but the pain was still there as the words escaped her lips, "Dragon."

"I'm not a dragon," Dean retorted.

"You've protected me, so you are. Can you take me to the table?" Michelle asked.

"I guess." Dean did as she asked and placed her on the table.

"If you are leaving, wait. It is almost my end. Once he takes me, he'll be distracted long enough for you and Sam to get away," Michelle spoke quickly, and Dean had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? You aren't making any sense." Dean looked at the girl, wondering if her nonexistent head wound had hurt her brain.

"Today is the day, the day that he'll get me. I've been waiting for you and your brother for a long time Dean," Michelle said her eyes softening as she spoke.

"Waiting for us, why?"

"To end this thing, to kill the bastard that did this to me and my family," Michelle responded and for a second the room was silent, before Michelle piped up again. "DEAN, get down!"

Before Dean could move very far the door blew off its hinges and it smacked Dean straight in the forehead. He was knocked down and barely conscious when the elderly looking man walked into the room his gaze focused on Michelle.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Dean growled at the demon, not realizing what he was doing.

When the demon turned to Dean letting him see his midnight black eyes, Michelle did something she would've never done before she took a step towards it and yelled, "Leave him alone! Just take me!"

"Two is always better than one, my dear," the demon responded.

"But you want me all to yourself don't you? If you take him, you won't have as much time with me. You've waited so long, why waste time on him." Michelle's courage disappeared, when the demon grabbed her. The thought of him having his hands on Dean frightened her, more than anything the demon could do to her did.

"You're right; I wouldn't want you thinking about him while I have my fun with you." The demon's rotting smile greeted her. "Say goodbye to your friend."

The demon stood there for a few minutes, but when Michelle didn't say anything the demon shoved her into his pocket and zipped it closed. The world around her disappeared and with it Dean and Sam did as well.

Dean watched as the demon took Michelle, he couldn't believe that she went willingly like that. It was almost like she was ready to go. Dean knew she was protecting him, but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't need protecting, especially not from the living Barbie doll. He wanted to move to stop the demon from leaving; he knew he would never be able to find him again. They had nothing to point them in the right direction. When he tried to move, his joints ached at the effort, it was like they were frozen in place; there was nothing he could do to stop the demon.

Dean lost consciousness while he thought, his head throbbing and it felt just like going to sleep after a long day of hunting. Needless to say, it felt pretty good.

Michelle was lost from his thoughts, shoved at the bottom of the demon's pocket, being taken away from her home and from life itself most likely. She thought about trying to escape, but now that she was with the demon; her escape was impossible. She just hoped that Dean and Sam could get away.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doll Maker

BLB- I do not own Supernatural. Other than that I don't have much else to say, if you guys have any feedback for me I am open to anything you guys have to say.

Chapter Four

Dean woke up to Sam pulling the door off of him, and yelling his name a few times. It took him a few minutes to sit up and finally regain his composure. Sam was trying to ask Dean what happened, but his brother wasn't responding. Sam was worried, he never would have never left Dean and Michelle alone in that room this morning.

"Dean, hey Dean. Are you okay? What happened?" Sam pleaded with his brother. Dean looked into his brother's eyes as Sam helped Dean off of the floor and onto the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed leaning against Sam slightly.

"The demon was here, he took Michelle," Dean muttered.

"Well, I didn't find anything in the car," Sam responded, not hearing what Dean said.

"Sam, there is a demon. I saw him, other than that I don't know what we have, but there is a demon, and I am betting he is behind all of this," Dean explained.

"Dean, we still don't have any leads. Even though he took Michelle, we have no way to track him, or her for that matter," Sam said, "She never told us anything, even though she knew something."

"I don't think she could. She was trying to tell me what happened to her, when her head started bleeding. There was no cut Sam, but she was bleeding and her head was hurting badly. Then there was another thing, what she did say to me, hit home. Michelle told me that after the demon got her for us to leave, that we could get away while the demon was distracted with her." Dean looked, like he was trying to remember something, but couldn't. "She said that she was waiting for us Sam, there has to be something we can do."

That was when he remembered what Michelle had done this morning. "I think she may have told us something after all. Give me your notebook," Dean demanded.

Sam grabbed the notebook, and handed it over to Dean. There was a small splatter of mud on the page, near the bottom. Dean picked it off, and he felt something inside of the mud ball. Part of it was soft and the other was harder by comparison. "Sam look at this, its a pacifier. At least I think it is." Dean handed over the little thing in his hand for his brother to get a look at it.

"It is a pacifier."

"That is what Michelle found at the crime scene, the baby's pacifier. We would've never seen it," Dean responded. Then his eyes wandered to the bottom of the page, where he could see small writing near where the mud was. He squinted to make out the tiny hand writing. "Sam, can you read this?"

"I can try," Sam replied taking the notebook from him and looking at the writing where Dean pointed. "It's a date," Sam paused as he made out the writing. "January 24th, 1994."

"Get your butt online, and look up the paper for that day, or the next," Dean commanded. That was when he remembered one of the unsolved cases that the Sheriff had shown Dean. It only solidified, when Sam pulled up the newspaper from January 25th, 1994.

The paper talked about the first of the murders/disappearances that had occuried in this small town. It was a family a mother, a father, and their three children. When Dean looked closer at them, he realized that he knew them. "Son of a-"

"What?" Sam asked, not sure of what his brother just realized.

"That's Uncle Ralph, and his family. He wasn't really our Uncle, but he was a good friend of our Dad's," Dean explained. "Read the article."

"Local family, found dead. Ralph, Jennifer, Nick and Olivia Gentarla, were discovered dead at the inn late yesterday evening. Their only surviving member is Michelle, who is missing but assumed alive. She was last heard from, by the 9-1-1 dispatcher, when she called in the murder of her family," Sam read the paper word for word up until they gave Michelle's description, and pleaded with anyone who had any information on the missing girl to call the police station.

"You realize who that is right?" Dean asked Sam, pointing to the older girl in the picture.

At first Sam had no idea, who it was. Until he took a closer look, that was when he saw it. The missing girl was Michelle, the small girl that they had discovered in the inn the day they arrived. "It's Michelle."

"Yeah. Michelle, she was a victim to that demon and when he wanted to take me along with her, she talked him out of it. Said that since he had been waiting on her for so long, that taking me would only rush his time with her," Dean sounded saddened by this.

"I have to check something," Sam muttered, opening his e-mail remembering the message he sent when they first met Michelle.

"What are you doing Sam? Do you really think it is the time to be checking your e-mail?" Dean asked getting slightly irritated with his little brother.

"I need to see if Mary responded, she may have some answers to this situation," Sam responded pulling up his e-mail, he saw that Mary Norton had responded to him, and what he expected to be a short computer generated response was a long series of meaty paragraphs in response to his picture and plea to the author for help.

"If you say so, I think I am going to go ask the inn keepers a few questions," Dean stated, before getting up and leaving the room.

The e-mail read.

Sam,

If that picture is real, please do not harm the girl. She is not a threat to you, or anyone for that matter. She is a victim of a tragic event. The girl was cursed, like I was a long time ago. My books were based on my journey and what I did to survive. The only difference is I was alone, and didn't meet any kind human until I was rescued and changed back. I trust you with this, because your father, John Winchester was the hunter that found me and saved me, years before you were born. I know you want answers from her, but she can't give you any and I can barely think straight as I consider what I need to put into this e-mail. The curse prevents her from talking about what happened to her, or anything that the demon does. It hurts and the pain if you don't give in could kill. It would cause her to bleed out eventually.

As for the demon, I have been trying to find him for years. He never stays in one place for very long, but he has been in that area lying low for years now, probably because of that girl that got away from him. He never leaves behind any of his victims if they are alive and still running from him, he will hunt until he finds them. Since I have been hunting this demon for years, I did a little digging into the known history of it. This demon has been at this for a little over a hundred years, and doesn't seem like it is ready to stop. The man he made a deal with was once an innocent man, who married a girl much younger than him for money. She was beautiful and young, that was ultimately the end of their marriage. They were friends, but they didn't love each other the way that married people should. When she met a man that she truly loved, she begged the man to let her out of their marriage but he loved her, and told her that he would never allow her to leave him. When the man that she loved came and rescued her that only enraged her husband. He decided to embrace his mother's practice as a witch and summoned a demon, making deal with him and promising to do the demon's work as long as the demon helped him keep his love under control. He went after the young woman, and shrunk her. When the man realized that she would never stop trying to get away from him, he killed her and preserved her body, like the dolls she always loved when she was alive.

Anyone who has ever gotten close to this demon has died, be careful. Mary.

Meanwhile Dean was talking to the inn keeper's wife, about the day that Michelle went missing. The older woman looked so sad, when he asked her about what happened.

"Why are you asking me about this? The girl is probably dead, it's been ten years," she responded getting defensive.

"She's not dead, or at least she might not be, but I need to know where the man that did this to all of these people would be able to hide out at," Dean said, trying not to sound too angry with the woman.

"I'm sorry thinking about this was always hard for me. Michelle's Mother was a good friend of mine, she wasn't all there, but she did her best for her husband and her children. That son of hers had a good head on his shoulders, and the girls were both so kind, it's a shame," the woman mutter, trying to hold back her tears.

"I know this isn't easy on you, but I need you to think back for me. Is there anyone that stayed here, before Michelle's family, or even someone that moved here shortly after they passed away?" Dean questioned, and the woman's wrinkled lips pursed as she thought.

"There was one man that stuck out to me. He was an older man, he stayed at the inn for a while before Michelle and her family... went away. Always told me that he moved from place to place, looking for a place to settle down, he moved into Michelle's old house, when it went up for sale. He paid for it in cash, even bought everything from the estate sale, insisting he wanted it for his family," the woman explained, "He's been here for years, but no one ever visits him..."

That was what Dean needed to hear, that was where he was hiding out. "Thank you, can you give me the address?" The old woman nodded, scribbling down the address onto a piece of paper and giving it to Dean.

"Young man," the woman called after him, before he could leave the room. "If you find Michelle, can you do me a favor?" Dean nodded quickly not wanting to waste any more time. "Tell Michelle, that I never stopped looking for her." Dean nodded again, before running out of the room and back to his room at the inn, where Sam had just finished reading his wordy e-mail.

Sam looked up at him, looking a little taken aback. "You get anything good?" Sam asked.

"I found out where the demon is hiding," Dean answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I know what we are up against. It isn't good," Sam began, "This demon has been hunted, but is very good at disposing of the hunters that come after it."

"So, demon that shrinks people, or kills them, lives in a town for ten years, hunting a girl that he shrunk after he murdered her family. Sam, I can't leave like this," Dean said. "She convinced the demon to leave me Sam, put herself directly in harm's way; when she could have gotten away while he was distracted with me. I'm going after her, or at least the demon."

"I'm not letting you go alone," Sam said, and that was when Dean put on his jacket and tried fishing for his keys in his pocket, what he found was a shock. It was Michelle's broach, he held in between his thumb and pointer finger, taking in the trinket. He knew that Michelle wouldn't separate herself from this thing, unless it was serious, Dean realized in that moment that Michelle believed she was going to die. In his heart Dean knew he could not let that happen.

She sat quietly in the demon's pocket, trying her hardest to relax; but her fate was sinking in and it refused to let her. The only thing that comforted her was the thought of seeing her family again, of being with them once again; knowing that she had bought Dean and Sam time to get away.

Michelle was also torn, part of her hoped that Dean and Sam would run, like she told Dean to do, but the other part of her hoped that they would come in time to save her, or just to kill the demon. She would do what she had to do, to keep the demon occupied for as long as she could for them.

When the pocket opened and the demon's hand grabbed her she held as still as she possibly could. He lifted her out, and slipped her into a small cage on the floor of his car. When he locked her in, she pouted. He turned the key, and the cars sputtering engine came to life.

"Don't look so sad, it is only a precaution," the demon said smiling at her hungrily. "I can't have you getting away again."

Michelle picked a corner and sat there curled into a ball ignoring the demon until he sped up and sputtered onto the road, causing someone to beep at him loudly.

"Where are we going?" Michelle asked, she wasn't sure if he heard her.

"Don't worry, I know you will like this place. It will be just like going home," the demon responded. She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she would see when they got there.

While they sat there in silence, Michelle heard a sound that was all to familiar to her, a rat about the size of her crawled up onto the car seat and gazed hungrily at her. She pushed herself as far away from the rodent as she could, but she was in a cage and couldn't get any farther away if she tried.

"Relax, the rats will not harm you. They are obedient creatures and only do as I ask, stay in my good graces and you'll be fine," the demon said, taking her in once again.

"Eyes on the road," Michelle muttered.

"You're not the boss, what you got away with while you were with the hunters; you won't get away with me, mind your manners," the demon demanded raising his voice.

"Okay, sir." After that the ride was completely silent.

When the demon pulled into a driveway and pulled the cage out of the car; Michelle was shocked to find that it was like going home, because he had taken her home; back to the house where her family had lived years before. The only thing that had changed was wear from ten years of the demon letting the house fall apart around him.

The demon smiled at her, when he saw the shock cross her face. "Isn't it wonderful? You're coming home. Literally! I kept your house just like you left it! Well, mostly. I had to add a place for my shelves."

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"You'll see," the demon responded. Unlocking the door and taking her inside.

The kitchen looked just like it had the morning that they fled, just much dustier. The demon didn't slow his pace as Michelle was swayed back and forth inside the cage. When he stepped into her families former dining room, there were shelves doll clothes and what appeared to be dolls scattered all over the place. The dolls looked off to her, and she tried not to think about exactly why; even though she knew that they were his victims.

"I'll be right back." The demon's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, before he left the room.

Once he was out of her sight, she decided to try to get out of the cage. Michelle tried to pull the latches together, but even with her muscles straining she was not strong enough, she had only just relaxed back into her corner when the demon returned holding something in his hand and talking to it.

"Since your Mommy won't come and get you from me, maybe you can put a little fight in Michelle." He adjusted his hand to reveal a baby cradled against his palm.

"Where is his family?" Michelle asked, now becoming more concerned for the infant and its family than herself.

"There's that fire. That is what I need in your eyes, when the life leaves you and you become permanent. Well, his Mother and big sister managed to escape, but they won't get very far because I have the baby, and the rats are hunting them down as we speak," the demon responded. "Oh, wait while I was dealing with you, my friends had a snack, the little girl is dead. Now I just have to find the Mother."

"Can I have the baby?" Michelle asked, wanting to get that baby away from that monster.

"Oh, I can see those mothering instincts coming out again." The demon smirked. "It must have been hard on you and your brother, being the parents to sweet Olivia. Not really having a mother yourself."

"I had a mother, she did her best. Nick, my brother did what he had to for me and Olivia, I just regret not being able to do the same for him." She was about to glare at the demon, but the baby began to scream in his hand. The demon was about to crush him in anger, but Michelle called out to him. "Don't! Please, he's just a baby. I can make him stop!"

"Fine, take him." The demon unlatched the cage and pulled Michelle out, placing Michelle on the table before handing her the screaming child.

"Hey, there little guy, it's okay," Michelle tried to hide the stress in her voice. The baby was freezing, his diaper was drenched and he probably hadn't eaten in a while. "Do you have anything I can wrap him up in? He's freezing, needs changed and fed," Michelle explained.

Now that she thought about it, she was freezing herself. But she laid the baby on the table and pulled off her shirt to wrap him up in. It wouldn't keep him very warm, but it was better than nothing.

The baby calmed down, but Michelle realized that neither of them had much time left. The demon had neglected this baby, and took him from his mother to flaunt his control over the situation in her face.

"Do I look like I care? I'm just going to kill it anyway. I don't really care how it dies," the demon responded.

Michelle realized what he was doing to both her and the baby's mother. He was forcing them to realize that this was the end, that they were powerless in this game and that they were merely insignificant parts of it. She had to hold back a sob, the baby was going to die; it didn't matter what she did, the demon didn't care.

"You have me, can't you let them go," Michelle pleaded with him.

"No, I don't leave witnesses. That is why I stayed here, I couldn't leave you alive. It brings more attention to me more than the murders or disappearances ever do. Unfortunately, its mother, like you and those hunters know way too much about me." The demon turned away from her. "Just think about this, if you would've just surrendered yourself to me years ago, the baby and its mother wouldn't have to die."

That was when Michelle was pulled into a vision, one she hoped she would never have to see. Dean came to her rescue and was shrunk by the demon, and killed right before her eyes. "No..." Tears brimmed her eyes.

"That is lovely, one of the two hunters will be mine."

"How did you-"

"See your vision?" Michelle nodded in response. "Well, they are my visions as well. Since you survived, and the curse has solidified and grown with you, we have a psychic connection. That is how I knew you were still alive, and how I know that the mother is dead and the baby is about to be."

Michelle felt the baby's forehead and it was burning up. She ignored the demon as she checked the babies pulse, it was slowly declining. When his heart stopped, Michelle's did as well, but hers merely skipped a beat. She just hoped that he didn't feel any pain.

"Now that they are out of the way, it's family time."

"Family? My family is died, the day you did this to me," Michelle muttered placing the dead infant on the table.

"No, you're wrong. I'm your family. I've been a part of your life since before you were born. I'm the only one you have left, and I'm all you are ever going to need," the demon muttered, escaping into his own sick fantasy.

Michelle knew he was wrong; she had Dean and Sam, and her family, even though they were gone. He was obsessed with her, and she had no idea why.

"My family may be dead, Dean and Sam may not know who I am, but you are not the only person I have left. I would rather be left all alone, than be stuck here with a monster like you!" Michelle was losing control of herself, and she had to remember where she was; before the demon made her remember in a way she'd never forget.

"Sweetheart, I am a monster. I have been for over a hundred years, and it won't change. I can see hope in your eyes, and I want to assure you; there is no hope for you." The demon's voice was cold and whatever playful tone he had used before was long gone.

"What are you going to do, kill me? I'm not afraid to die," Michelle retorted.

"Don't you want to see your hunter again?" the demon asked.

The expression that distorted her face, told the demon that she did in fact want to see Dean again. Also, that maybe just maybe, she had hope that him and Sam would be able to save her from her fate.

"You love him don't you Jane?" the demon asked.

"What?" Michelle asked, not sure what the bastard was talking about.

"You want to end our marriage to be with a candlestick maker," the demon responded.

"My name isn't Jane, I'm Michelle. We aren't married," Michelle explained, "and I am not going anywhere very fast."

"You remind me of her, of Jane." The demon seemed like he was talking to himself more than her.

"Who is Jane?" Michelle asked, trying to figure out what he was mumbling about.

"She was my wife, a very long time ago the first in my collection." The demon smiled at the fond memories he had of his first kill.

"Why did you hurt her? If she was your wife didn't you love her?" Michelle asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"I did love her, and she loved me at first, but things changed when she met someone that could give her love the way I couldn't," the demon explained.

"So, when she tried to leave you, you shrank her and made her a doll?"

"No, she left me first, then I shrank her, you remind me of her a lot because just like you she ran. But unlike you she wasn't as good at hiding and surviving on her own," the demon mused. "She died quite quickly, but she begged thinking she could change my mind."

"I could be your wife, I won't leave you. Just change me back, and I'll give you anything you want." Michelle tried not to sound like she was begging.

"You'll just leave me," the demon muttered in response.

"No, you are all I have left. I'll stay with you forever, but I can't please you like this. I can't live like this any longer," Michelle said allowing herself to break down just a little.

"That is what I like to hear," the demon exclaimed in joy, "too bad nothing you say matters to me, Michelle. You aren't going to be alive for very much longer, so we are just going to have to enjoy what little time we have left together."

He picked her up, and sat her down on a small platform. It reminded Michelle of a stage, but there were little imprints in the flat surface that looked like footprints, her size. She hadn't realized that it was a trap until she was caught, once her feet touched the footprints something metal clicked, and she lost the ability to move her legs. Michelle was locked into place, and the demon seemed overwhelmed with joy, like she was his present under the Christmas tree.

That was when she saw that he was loading a needle with a clear looking liquid. "What are you doing?"

"Putting you out of commission for a while," the demon responded and then he slipped the thin needle into her arm and injected the liquid into her; knocking her out almost instantly.

The world faded into pure darkness around Michelle and she collapsed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doll Maker

BLB-I do not own Supernatural. I don't know what else there is to say except, please read and leave a review, they make my day

Chapter five

Once Michelle was knocked out, the demon began his work. He wanted to make her flawless, like the porcelain he had tried so hard to emulate all of these years. She would've made his job a lot easier if she wouldn't have run from him for so long. The years had scarred her, made her rougher and calloused parts of her that he didn't want affected.

"I'll fix you up though, make you just like new," the demon mused, talking to the girl that couldn't hear him.

He stood her up, before stripping her of the subpar clothing that she had worn for god knows how long. The demon frowned, the clothing he put his victims in was far better. That would change now, he tore the clothing right off of her, not caring that he was ruining something that Michelle probably cared about; she wouldn't have much time to care, and he knew she would be dead shortly after she woke up.

That was when he chose the pink dress that he had made, for his princess and that was what he put on Michelle. Something he knew she would hate, that would put the fight right back into her. He savored the thought of her struggles, of her frivolous attempts to escape or to stop him. It was adorable how she thought, she had head weigh with him, how she believed she could save herself, or at least the hunters that she had befriended. Her father would be proud of her, and that made this all the more satisfying for him, the battle was finally over; he had won.

One thing he could respect about Michelle, was the fact that she had not lost her humanity. Even when she was forced to live entirely on her instincts, when she lived purely by survival; running from the hunt. It would've changed anyone else, but not her. Her brother taught her to be strong, her father showed her to be wary of the unknown, her sister gave her compassion and many times the will to push forward and her mother had showed her what you would become if you gave into the crippling loss and fear. Even though it was obvious that she feared him and maybe even the hunters, she still stood up to them, because it was the right thing to do; the thing her family would want her to do.

So even as a miniscule as she was, she had more courage in her than most men did. It was such a shame that he couldn't keep her alive, she would have made such a wonderful companion.

The demon spent the rest of his time painting her face and making her perfect.

It took Dean and Sam about two hours to find the house. They parked the Impala down the road a little, so that they would have the element of surprise on their side. Dean and Sam shared a look, before getting out of the car and walking into the woods.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked, wondering what his brother was thinking.

"I don't think we should both go in there at once Sam," Dean said.

"So you want to go in there alone, and get yourself killed," Sam retorted. "Or at least shrunk. You're crazy."

"We hunt monsters Sam, I think we've have moved past crazy and are officially insane. I just don't have a good feeling about this. If we both go in there, the demon could take us both out at once. At least if I go in alone, I have you to come in after me," Dean explained.

"What if it kills you?" Sam asked.

"You act like both of us haven't come back from the dead already," Dean began, "you'll figure it out."

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Dean spoke quicker than Sam could form the words. "Give me five minutes, if I'm not back by then come in after me. Even if he shrinks me, I should still be alive, this bastard likes to play with his victims before he kills them."

"Alright," Sam responded. "Don't get yourself killed."

Dean nodded, pulling out his gun and walking towards the house. The door was unlocked, and from what Dean could tell the demon wasn't around. He still held his gun at the ready, the hammer pulled back and his finger on the trigger, ready to pull it.

What he found was not something he was ready for. There were tiny corpses everywhere, standing in shelves around him and on the table was Michelle; knocked out and made up like a porcelain doll. She was propped up by a doll stand, and her legs were locked into place by whatever contraption the demon had managed to construct for his victims.

The clothing that Michelle had put on earlier were gone, tattered and torn lying next to her. It looked like the demon ripped them off of her forcefully. He wondered if she was even alive or if he was too late, that was when her small eyes began to flutter open.

She was stuck in the darkness and then when she was finally able to open her eyelids a little bit, they felt less heavy than they had been a while ago. The darkness faded, and the world around her seemed to be blurry, like she was a television getting bad reception. Someone was standing in front of her, obstructing her view of the rest of the room. A hand was trying to pry her free of the trap, and had only managed to get her one leg out.

"Barbie, I know you are there. Look at me," a deep voice that she would know anywhere snapped her out of her confused state and forced her to stare up at him. Stare directly into the green eyes of Dean Winchester. "Can you hear me?"

Michelle wanted to answer him, but her voice hadn't caught up to her yet, it was still lost in the darkness. Instead of saying anything, she nodded in response.

"Good, let's get you out of here," Dean stated still trying to get her other leg free. "The demon isn't here, so maybe Sam could come in here and help me with the trap." When Dean walked towards the door in the kitchen, the demon materialized behind him in the chair near Michelle.

"DEAN! Look out!" Michelle screamed, but she was too late. The demon was already muttering the spell in latin, before she could do anything, Dean was brought down to her size, stuck in the same trance she had been put into all those years ago.

His eyes just stared blankly back at her and the demon, unable to see the danger his was in. Michelle threw herself forward, bringing the stand with her. It flipped and smashed the demon's hand, breaking her other leg free. Michelle landed haphazardly on her knees, before trying to stand up.

"You little bitch," the demon growled at her. She thought he was going to grab her, but he smacked her sending her flying into the wall and falling towards the floor.

That act was what snapped Dean out of his trance, as his body reacted before he full did. He just barely managed to catch the girl before she crashed onto the floor. "I got you Princess," Dean said trying to reassure her.

Michelle jumped out of his arms, and ran behind the desk she was just standing on, pulling him behind her. When Dean looked at her, he finally realized how beautiful she was up close. Her face was covered up with make-up, but it only seemed to hide her skin tone. Her eyes held everything, after all of that she wasn't broken. They stared at each other for a moment or two before Michelle finally found her voice again.

"What are you doing here? I told you to run," Michelle said, never taking her eyes from his.

"I'm the dragon, and you are the princess, isn't it my job to hold you captive, to keep you from your "rescuers". Well, that is what I'm doing," Dean responded. "That and I couldn't leave with this thing still killing, I kill monsters, and this one has way too much blood on his hands for me to just leave."

"You are wrong though, you are my rescuer," she stated her face inching closer to his.

"Does that mean I'm a knight?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No, that makes you my Prince Charming," she muttered pulling him down for a kiss. It was inappropriate, because of where they were, but it may be the only chance she'd ever have to do it.

The demon's growl broke them out of their moment. He was trying to move the desk to grab them, but his strength was waning. "I KNEW YOU WOULD LEAVE ME FOR HIM! GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" The demon screamed at Dean, Michelle had to hold him back because he was about to take the bait.

"You wanna play dolls, buddy?" Dean asked, before inching towards the demon.

"Don't leave me," Michelle muttered. "We need to move." She grabbed Dean, pulling him farther out of the demon's reach. "Where's Sam?"

"Outside," Dean answered.

"Can you contact him?" Michelle asked. "I have a plan, but first we need to get off of the floor."

"I'll call him," Dean responded, pulling out his cellphone and dialing his brother. Michelle grabbed the phone, needing to talk to Sam as quickly as possible.

"Dean?" Sam didn't even bother to say hello into the phone.

"No, it's Michelle, but Dean is here with me," Michelle responded.

"Are you guys alright? I was just about to come in after Dean," Sam explained.

"Dean, had a little accident... He is alright, but that isn't the point right now, I need you to give me about twenty minutes. I have a plan."

"But don't you want my help?" Sam asked, his voice sounding slightly disappointed.

"Sam, we need you, but if you come in here now," she paused knowing exactly what would happen, "the demon will kill you, he usually doesn't keep three victims under lock down, it never really worked for him."

"So…"

"Wait till I call you. Then the demon will be all yours, Sammy," Michelle said a devious grin crossing her face before she hung up the phone.

"What is your plan?" Dean asked.

"We have to stop the demon from materializing; if he is pinned down he will not be able to move from one spot to the next. There's a blessed knife hidden, in the back panel of this desk. I can get to it, but I am going to need a distraction." Dean realized the "blessed" knife she meant was just silver, it was probably how her brother referred to them to Michelle as a kid. She stared at Dean that was when he knew she meant him. A look crossed his face, at the thought of being out in the open at the mercy of the demon; he was afraid.

"No, this sounds way too risky for both of us," Dean responded, hiding the fear in his deep voice.

"One of us has to get the knife the other has to fire a shot to distract the demon, so that we can get the knife. If he sees it before the knife is in place and Sam comes in it will all be over," Michelle explained. She pointed up to the top of the china cabinet, like that was the place where the shot needed to be fired from; it was a high vantage point and a place that the demon couldn't reach without exerting some effort. Dean just stared down at the girl, not believing that she was suggesting that either of them climb up the china cabinet to fire his gun at the demon.

"The gun won't hurt him much, or at all," Dean said trying to dismiss her idea.

"I'll do it; you just have to get right up there." She gestured up a climb that had to be about twenty feet. "I can make the climb up the china. When you grab the knife, tap on the desk twice and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Dean questioned, her plan was crazy even for him.

"To jump, you have to get the knife through his hand to keep him in place," Michelle answered.

"This will never work, you are going to get both of us killed," Dean stated, trying to get her to see reason.

"It works," Michelle responded. "If it doesn't, I know you will survive Dean. Sam will kill the demon and you guys can get out of here."

"What about my size problem?" Dean pointed out gesturing at himself.

"When he dies, the spell should break," Michelle promised, but the truth was she had no idea if the curse could be broken at all.

"Fine, I'm in. Just in case, you're wrong." Dean lifted her up to kiss her once more. He couldn't imagine letting her walk away without doing that one more time. "It was nice knowing you, Princess."

"You too Mountain Man," Michelle responded, her blush hidden under her white face paint. She took the gun from him, holding it the way her brother and father had taught her to years earlier.

"Wait, Michelle. Take this." Dean shrugged off his leather coat and handed it to her. "You're freezing and probably need this more than I do." She took it from him, and put it on giving her a little more camouflage into the shadows than that pink atrocity that the demon had put her in.

That was when they went their separate ways, Dean watched as Michelle walked cautiously out from behind the desk and darting the distance from the desk to underneath the china cabinet. Dean had no idea how she planned to scale that thing, but he remembered that he had a job to do himself. It only took him a few minutes to scale up the back of the desk, but getting inside of the top cabinet and getting the knife down were a lot harder than he expected. It was longer than him, and heavier than he ever imagined a knife could be. Even though it was a challenge he managed to get the knife and reluctantly he took it and used the other weapons to scale up to the hole in the top of the desk. It was big enough for him to pull the knife through; Dean laid down on the top of the desk with the knife. Keeping himself hidden behind a tall stack of books, peeking out only to see where Michelle and the demon were. Dean tapped on the desk top twice, but to his surprise Michelle was already at the top of the china, looking for him, when she saw that he was ready she dialed Sam's phone number, before lining up her shot.

The shot from his gun ran out in the air, once it struck the demon in the eye it hunched over its eye bleeding, and its hand laid flat on the desk waiting for him. Dean tried to gather the courage to move forward to do this, but the heights and size of the demon were preventing him from doing this; he couldn't do it.

That was when he remembered what Michelle had said, if this fails, he will survive but she won't. "Come on Dean, Michelle and Sam need you to do this," Dean muttered to himself, when he peered out to the demon again, he was beginning to recover. Another shot rang out from his gun, Michelle was trying to give him more time. "Jump, stab and roll." Dean nearly ran forward dragging the knife behind him. When he made it to the edge he had no idea what happened, Dean was pushed forward by an unseen force and before he knew it the knife was stuck through the demon's hand; he rolled off of the desk and ran back behind the desk to stay hidden.

That was when Sam burst through the door, and three shots were fired into the demon killing it. The demon's last words filled the air, where a silence was forming. "Good luck changing your brother back now, he is still mine." That was when the demon's vessel faded into ashes.

"That is what you get for messing with my family," Sam exclaimed, not seeing Michelle or Dean anywhere.

Sam was surprised to see his brother step out from behind the desk at about six inches tall.

"Were you trying to kill the demon, or my eardrums?" Dean asked Sam sarcastically.

"Sorry." Sam rubbed the back of his head.

Dean stood there staring up at Sam, in comparison his brother was now a skyscraper; a living mountain before him. The thought was sobering, now he saw how Michelle saw him and Sam this whole time. "I thought you were big before, but look at you now Sasquatch."

"It's all in the point of view," Sam teased, he was kind of enjoying the fact that his older brother was pint-sized for the time being. "When Michelle said you had a little accident, I didn't think she meant that you had gotten shrunk."

"Yeah, well I did," Dean responded getting a little irritated with his situation.

"I can see that, where's Michelle?" Sam asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was on top of the china cabinet, but I doubt she is still up there," Dean stated. As he finished his statement Michelle ran up behind him, nearly tackling him to the ground. "Woah, Princess, you are a lot heavier than I remember."

"Shut up and let me thank you," Michelle paused to kiss Dean. They didn't break apart until Sam cleared his throat bring them back to the situation they were in. "Sorry Sammy."

"Well, the demon is gone, how are we going to fix Dean?" Sam asked, and that made Dean remember what Michelle had told him earlier.

"He's dead, I thought when he died the spell would be broken. I'm still standing here looking down at you, Michelle and staring up at Sam."

"And that is any different, than any other day how?" Michelle asked.

"Because I am freaking Tom Thumb!" Dean exclaimed, trying his hardest not to start screaming at Michelle.

"I know, I know. I think I can fix you though," Michelle explained.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I know the spell, I think I can reverse the curse," Michelle answered, "or at least I can try."

"You are a hunter's daughter, not a witch," Dean responded, looking at her like she had lost her mind, and sprouted a second head.

"I know that, but I have a connection with the demon; one that formed once this curse solidified. Even though he is dead, I think I might just be able to tap into its power and change you back," Michelle said.

"What if the demon possesses you?" Sam asked.

"You know what we would have to do then," Dean explained, and Michelle nodded knowing what they meant.

Any doubt then had about her being Ralph's daughter vanished, when she pulled off the jacket and pulled down the shoulder of her dress revealing the tattoo that Dean and Sam had themselves. Ralph gave his daughters the marks early on in their lives, probably because of the demon that was after them. "If I get possessed, don't hesitate to kill me. I understand that is what you guys have to do."

She handed Dean back his jacket, before asking Sam to place her on the desk. Before they could say anything else to her, Michelle began speaking in latin. The words flowed out of her mouth like she spoke them all of the time, she was probably better at the dead language crap than Sam was. She was lifted off of the table by an invisible force, her eyes flashed pink just as the wind around Dean picked up and he felt himself expand. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt a quick pain that faded quicker than it came. When he looked back at his brother, they were almost eye to eye once again.

His eyes followed Michelle as she was placed back down onto the desk. As soon as her feet hit the table top she crumbled to her knees. "Michelle? Are you alright?" Dean stared at her heaving form, wondering what was wrong with her. He scooped her up and she looked like the wind had been knocked out of her. Even under the make-up Dean and Sam both could make out that she was weak, sick and maybe even dying.

"Thank you…. Now they are all free, the souls he trapped can move on, they can rest. The demon is gone," She trailed off her eyes closing even though she was fighting it. "I did what I was put here to do."

That was the last thing that she said, before she gave into her weakness. Dean took a moment to check her, she was still breathing and her heart was beating at a steady rate. Physically she was still intact, nothing seemed broken or dislocated.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said breaking the silence between him and Sam. "I need a drink."

"Alright, we'll grab dinner and eat at the inn." Dean shrugged in response, not caring what they ate for once.

Before they went out into the frigid night air, Dean slid the unconscious girl into his coat pocket, so she would be safe and warm while he drove back to the inn. He just hoped that Sam wouldn't ask twenty questions about what had happened inside of the house.

"What happened between you two back there?" Sam asked.

"She was just thanking me for saving her," Dean responded trying to get Sam to shut his cake-hole. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Kinda," Sam began. "It must have gotten pretty intense in there, is all I'm saying."

"It did." The demon's growl filled his ears, like he was taking something that belonged to him. His property. Dean almost marched right out at the demon, and he would've to if Michelle hadn't stopped him. The truth was SHE had saved HIM, Michelle saved his ass more times than he had saved hers. The girl had to be fearless, because she stood up to him; stood up to the demon, something he had barely had the courage to do.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, because he brother looked utterly shaken by what he had just been through.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam," Dean lied, trying to hide what he was really feeling from his brother.

Sam realized he wasn't going to get anything from Dean so he changed the subject. "Is she still asleep?" Sam asked bringing Dean from his thoughts.

"She hasn't moved since I put her in there, so I would say yes," Dean answered.

That was when Dean turned on the stereo, his loud music filling the space where their conversation had just been. Sam knew why Dean did this that was his cue to shut his cake-hole and enjoy the remainder of the ride in silence. His brother was gone, ignoring what he was feeling and boxing it up; that was how he dealt with their lives, how he kept pushing himself forward. Sam also saw something else, something that was changing inside his older brother; Dean was worried, he was scared. Michelle was slowly making him care again, opening up parts of Dean that had been lost when they first began hunting.

They stopped grabbed dinner and Dean's twelve pack, before heading back to the inn. The first thing Dean did was take Michelle out of his pocket and place her on the pillow leaving her sleep.

Sam watched Dean, as he walked out of the room and into the room's small bathroom, he came back into the room with what looked like doll clothes and a damp washcloth. He began to dab her face gently with the cloth, smearing before removing the thick paste looking, white make-up the demon had plastered on her face.

"Why are you messing with her?" Sam asked, causing Dean to lose his focus on what he was doing.

"Cleaning her up, she said to get the make-up off of her. Also, I'm going to change her out of that pink dress from hell," Dean responded, putting his focus back to what he was doing, cleaning off Michelle's face. Once he was done, he gently removed the dress off of her. When she didn't stir, Dean put on the clothes that she had left in the bathroom. After he had finished redressing her; he placed her back down on the pillow covering her with the sleeve of one of his flannel shirts.

After that Dean ate his dinner and drank two beers, before deciding to call it a night. He moved the pillow to the one side of the bed. He looked over at Michelle's sleeping form and touched her, checking for her pulse. She had one but it was faint. "Wherever you are Michelle, thank you." That was the last thing Dean muttered before laying on his stomach and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doll Maker

BLB- I do not own Supernatural, only my Oc and her family. This is my final chapter of this story, because I am going to start a sequel. The Winchesters are moving on, to work another case, since the demon is dead; the next part will feature another creepy thing that is running around in my brain. Alright, please leave a review, give me any feedback on anything. If you have any suggestions for what kind of creature the next part should be about shoot me a PM. Since I have nothing else to say, I love you all, thank you for reading this story. I worked hard on it though, I am not sure how good it is. Peace and love to all.

Chapter Six

Michelle found herself standing before the demon once more, but this time it was just him and the burning sulfury smell of the terrain around him. She was confused as to why she was here, the demon was dead and it was obvious he was sent back to hell; but why was she here with him? Had she not suffered enough?

"You did it, aren't you proud of yourself Child." The demon's smooth tone snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the nightmarish state she was in. "You killed me."

"You killed so many people, you deserved it. I'm just glad it is finally over," Michelle stated sighing loudly.

"Don't you get it? This will never be over." The demon smirked at her, its black cat-like face staring into her eyes and trying to freeze her in fear, but it wasn't working. "You need to see something, something that you have seen before but blocked out, because it was too hard for you to face."

"What is that?" Michelle asked choosing to listen to the demon, since she felt like she wasn't going to be able to avoid it, even if she tried.

"Take my hand," the demon commanded, becoming the cold and harsh creature she had known for most of her life.

Why she took his hand, she didn't know but she did it none the less. When her palm touched his, the world around them changed, to a desolate and nearly nonexistent landscape.

"Where are we?" Michelle's voice was so small, in comparison to the gravity of the situation she was surrounded by; it was only a vision, but it was still the future.

"Earth, after the apocalypse," the demon responded.

"This is what the hunters are trying to stop. This is what your kind will do to humanity, to our world." The rage within Michelle began to grow, where fear should have been. "Why show me this? What sick pleasure do you get out of torturing me?"

"I needed you to see where the world would end, so that you could decide, or well help me decide something," the demon began, "and I only enjoy torturing you, because it is in my nature. The fact that you have no fear intrigues me, it is odd and makes me wonder if you are even human yourself."

"Help you decide what?" Michelle asked, realizing that this demon was as crazy as the old man that he had taken over.

"Whether, or not you want to go back to that," the demon stated. "It is my choice in the end, but now that you know your path, do you want to go back, or stay with me?" The demon was making her an offer, but it seemed easy to refuse, stay with him or return to Sam and Dean to try and prevent the apocalypse from happening.

"Are you going to honor, my choice? Because if not, why should I even bother responding?" Michelle was irritated with the demon, and this whole situation, just when she thought she was finally free from him, he pulled her into this strange place.

"I'll send you back if you want me to my Queen," the demon muttered, mocking Dean in a way. "Or was it Princess?"

"Don't call me that," Michelle snapped, not liking being called that by anyone, but Dean or Sam.

"You could always stay here with me, at least then you won't have to die, your life won't be in danger and all the demons won't have to fight over your soul, because it will already be mine," the demon said, trying to make himself seem like the best option for her.

"Hard pass," Michelle said sarcastically, she hated being here right now, let alone spending an eternity with this demon.

"You hate me that much? I thought you were the forgiving type. After all John Winchester and his boys failed at finding you shortly after your parents died," the demon seemed to be echoing his inner thoughts, "but as soon as they show up in town all is forgiven and you team up with them to kill me."

"You. Took. Everything. From. Me." Michelle choked out. "I had nothing left, you have no idea what that feels like, and it doesn't matter to you! You broke apart families, and that never mattered! Of course I teamed up with them, it was either tell them the truth, or watch them die like all of the others... And I couldn't let that happen, not again, not to them." She ignored the part about them coming into town after her family was killed, because she never saw them.

"You are ignoring what I said. Your beloved hunters came to town years, before and they didn't help you. John never even looked for you and the boys were just about clueless about what they were supposed to do. They are cute when they are first learning," the demon snarled, getting the enjoyment from the slight distress he was causing her. "You want to pretend like you have no idea what I am talking about, but you know exactly what I am talking about remember Michelle." He grabbed her, placing a hand on her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

Michelle nodded. Never taking her eyes from the demon's, it was like he held her in a trance; it was restraining her as her memory began to flood back to her in huge waves.

Michelle didn't know how much time had passed since that monster had killed her entire family, she couldn't tell if it had been days or maybe almost a week, but she hadn't had the energy to move from the spot she sat in, huddled into a ball; just basking in her sorrow. It still hadn't set in, she was covered in dirt, hungry and cold just sitting inside of the hollow wall alone. Inside she had just hoped that she would die, that this pain would end; the only thing she did not want to happen was the monster discovering her hiding spot. The demon, she had to remind herself, would kill her and do god knows what else to her. Michelle shuddered at the thought, as the vision of him mercilessly killing her family flashed before her eyes once again.

"Why do you want me to relive this?" Michelle asked, breaking free from her nearly forced vision.

"Because it will help your decision," the demon responded.

That was when familiar voices flooded into her hiding spot through the walls. It was Uncle John and he was angry, very angry.

"I can't believe this, Ralph and his entire family; dead, gone, nothing left but corpses and a missing child. When I find this thing, I am going to trap it and torture it, let it die slowly." John sounded like he was growling, and even though it should have scared Michelle, she was too numb to care about anything.

"Dad, what happened to them?" One of the boys asked, Michelle guessed it was Dean from the voice, but it could've been Sam.

"They were murdered," John responded.

"Where's Michelle?" Another voice asked, and she guessed that was Sam.

"No one knows, Sam. She has been declared missing, the poor kid was probably taken by the demon. She is as good as dead by now," John told his boys, unaware that Michelle was right under their noses hiding out inside the wall. "I always worried about that kid, she was born with a special condition; it would've made her one hell of a hunter, but in your average day situations it could cause a few problems."

"Uncle John, I'm not dead. I'm here." Michelle wanted to reveal herself to them, but never moved from her spot completely enthralled in their conversation.

"What do you mean Dad?" Dean asked.

"Michelle was born with a condition, that impairs certain emotions and in most people cripples their ability to feel pain at all. Among hunters it is a gift, Michelle was normal for the most part, the only thing that was wrong with her was her inability to feel fear. When hunting it would be useful, but when faced with danger on a daily basis it could lead to some dangerous situations," John explained her condition, but that didn't make any sense, she had felt fear or at least she thought she did, maybe she just thought she had.

It was true they hadn't looked for her, but what reason did they have to? They assumed the demon took her, and no one knew where the demon was or even what it was at the time, so she couldn't blame them.

"Are you happy now?" Michelle asked as the demon released her from his grasp. She hadn't realized that they were the same size at this point of time, this was different.

"What is your choice?" the demon asked.

"I want to go back," Michelle responded definitely.

"I'll send you back, but first I need your help. Also, I want to give you my advice," the demon said. Michelle wasn't sure if he was actually going to send her back and then his advice, what kind of advice would he give her; probably some she'd never listen to.

"Fine." She sighed, letting her guard down.

"I'll start with the advice, when it comes down to it pick a side. It's either the human race or the monsters; side with the demons if you want to survive. We may be heartless and evil, but loyalty and contracts are things we abide by," the demon explained and Michelle merely nodded, knowing that she could never side with a demon.

"What do you need help with?" Michelle asked.

"I just need you here for awhile. I don't want to be alone just yet, at least you are company." He sounded sad, and Michelle almost felt sorry for him but then she remembered he deserved to be alone; forever.

"You deserve it, you deserve all of this. If I could kill you again, I would. If I could go back in time, I would have taken that shot and I wouldn't be in this mess," Michelle ranted, letting all of her bent up anger out. "Then you would have been alone for ten years, instead of me. You would've been here suffering like you made everyone you came into contact with suffer."

"That anger is sexy, it brings out that fire that I always wanted to see. The fire that only comes out when you are fighting for your life and losing desperately." The demon smirked.

"I'm not losing, since you are dead and I'm not I would say I won. I will never stop fighting as long as there are people out there that need help," Michelle spat back at the demon, "as long as their are monsters like you out there causing people pain."

"Spoken like a true hunter," the demon muttered. "We don't have to talk anymore unless you want to. The only thing I want is to let your hunters stew in worry for awhile, waiting for you to wake up."

"You mean that, I'm asleep?" Michelle asked in pure shock.

"Kind of, you won't wake up until I give you the okay," the demon stated. "You are in my hell now."

"Fine, I'll stay here, just send me back in a few days," Michelle sighed, knowing that compromising with the demon may just be the only way she was getting out of here alive.

"You'll be back, the connection we have is strong. You will need me again, and I will be waiting here for you; with a deal in hand." He kissed her forehead, trying to play the romantic hero.

Two days had passed since they had killed the demon and Michelle still hadn't woke up. They were both getting impatient and wondered if Michelle was ever going to wake up. Sam had been emailing someone back and forth over the forty eight hours.

"Dean, we can't stay here any longer. She may never wake up," Sam said, looking up from his laptop and getting his brothers attention.

"I know, I just don't feel right about leaving her here. I couldn't imagine just waking up after what happened and being completely alone all over again," Dean responded.

"We could just take her with us you know," Sam stated.

"Yeah, against her will. She is a grown woman, though she is pocket-sized it isn't right if we just take her. Just as bad as the damn demon." What neither of the boys realized was that Michelle had woken up and had sat up on the pillow.

Her eyes were still clouded with sleep, but her voice rung out clearly. "You were never as bad as the demon Dean."

Dean and Sam both nearly jumped at the sound of her voice, Michelle had woken up and neither of them had even noticed.

"Next time you want to take a two day nap Princess, can you give us a little warning?" Dean asked, sarcasm trying to mask the relief in his tone.

"Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head. "I found out the consequences of tapping into the connection I have with the demon."

"A two day nap?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

"He pulled me into his realm. Took me on a sick twisted trip down memory lane. Then he gave me a choice, either spend eternity with him or come back to you guys and hunt demons," Michelle explained. "Coming back here was such a hard choice."

"Welcome back," Dean responded, not really wanting to get into what she had been through with the demon.

"Yeah, so what are you boys talking about?" Michelle asked, sensing that Dean didn't want her to get into what the demon had put her through.

"What to do about you actually," Sam answered.

"I understand if you guys want to leave me here," Michelle began, "I always put people in danger, and it's not like I can help you guys like this."

Dean realized that she was talking about her putting her family in danger, but he remembered the demon; he had seen that old man before. That old man had been after Michelle and her sister since they were little. "No, Michelle I know you are blaming yourself for everything that happened, but you can't. That sick son of a bitch hunted you and your little sister for years. I remember one time we were at your parent's house; you and Sam were outside climbing the tree. That was when Sam fell, and you ran in the house to get me and your brother. While we were checking Sam, Olivia was lured out of the yard by the demon. You went after her Michelle, saved her life that day; because if you wouldn't have went after her we would've been too late."

"You remember that?" She was completely shocked. "You remember me?"

Both Sam and Dean nodded. "I didn't at first, but when I saw that picture the newspaper I remembered. When I first found you, I had a feeling that I knew you; I couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard I tried. I was right though, I knew you and your family. Your father was a friend of our Dad's. They hunted together, along with your mom. They were good people," Dean said way more than Michelle or Sam had expected him to.

"Yeah, they were..." Michelle trailed off, her thoughts going back to the family that she no longer had. "So, if you guys will have me, I want to go with you."

Sam opened his mouth to say what Michelle assumed would be an objection, so she retorted before he could form a word. "I won't argue, or talk at all. I'm twenty years old, I know I'll need help, but I won't make you babysit me. I'll listen to you guys and I will stay in the car or your room if that is where you want me, but please don't leave me here, I don't want to be alone again."

"What I was going to say, was I think I have a possible solution to your, little problem," Sam said stifling a laugh.

"But if you still wanna do all of that stuff, I'm okay with that," Dean added.

"Shut up Dean," Michelle said, finally getting up from the pillow and getting as close as she could to Sam, so that she could see what he was doing on the computer. "What do you got Sam?"

"Well, I've been talking to one of the demon's former victims, who wrote a series based upon her life as a tiny person; her adventures up until she met a friendly apothecary who cured her. He gave her something that broke the curse," Sam told both Dean and Michelle what he had been doing all this time. "She gave it to me, so maybe you won't have to be a borrower for much longer."

"Really?" Michelle asked, the hope began to burn deep inside her once again.

"It could work, but it is a long shot," Sam told her, looking at his brother.

"Hey, Dean, while I work on this, why don't you take Michelle to the person that wanted to see her," Sam suggested, wanting sometime to himself to get the ingredients and put together the mixture.

"Yeah as long as you want to Barbie." Dean looked at Michelle waiting for her respond.

"Who is it?" Michelle wondered, there were very few people from the town that she knew when she lived among them, and even fewer she knew after she went pint-sized.

"The inn keeper's wife," Dean responded. "She helped me figure out where the demon had been hiding out all of these years."

"I guess, as long as you don't leave me." She didn't want to sound weak, but her brown eyes met Dean's revealing her inner worry.

"I won't. I'm still the dragon, and since last time you played Princess Peach, I was in the room. I'm not leaving the room, not while you're in it," Dean said, sounding very protective over her.

"Thanks Dean." That was when he got up off of the bed, and put on his leather coat. He came back over to her, before giving her back her prized possession. The broach she had left with him for safe keeping. Michelle put it down on the bed, before Dean's fingers wrapped around her and she was held near the mountain's face.

"I'm going to put you in my pocket, I want to prepare her a little. This will be a lot for both of you to take in, and she doesn't look like she is healthy," Dean explained.

Michelle nodded, understanding his reasoning. He slid her into his jacket pocket, before leaving the room. The walk wasn't long when he did it, but she knew if she tried to make this hike it would probably take her a half hour, maybe even an hour. When his pace slowed she guessed they were close, that was when she was slammed into something hard as Dean sat down; Michelle rubbed her head, reminding herself she would call him a jackass later. Right now she just wanted to hear what Dean was going to say to her; how he was going to explain her current situation to her mom's old friend.

When Dean entered the inn's office, the inn keeper's wife looked at him with hope shining through her forlorn eyes. Dean took a seat in one of the chairs, because the woman looked like she was in the middle of some paperwork.

"Are you busy?" Dean asked, trying not to disturb the older woman too much.

"No, no I'm not," she paused to shuffle the papers she was focused on moments before Dean had walked in. "Just going over my will, one last time."

"If this is a bad time I can come back later," Dean said getting up and approaching the desk.

"Oh no, you're fine young man. Do you have any news about Michelle?" The old woman asked, getting up from her chair at the desk.

"Yeah, that is actually what I came here to talk to you about," Dean began.

"Why don't we go sit in the kitchen," the old woman breathed, "my husband is in the office and he can hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Sounds good," Dean responded, following the little old woman down the hallway to the kitchen.

Dean was moving again, and she had no idea where they were going. It bothered her a little, but she trusted Dean's judgement. She was slammed against him again when he stopped suddenly and sat down once again. Michelle groaned inwardly, before relaxing again to hear Dean's explanation of her problem.

"Did you find her?" The old woman asked, her voice held a genuine worry and kindness in it.

Dean's whole body shook when he nodded, then the vibrations of his voice shook her when he spoke. "I did, and she wants to talk to you."

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She is okay, but Michelle has underwent some changes since the last time you saw her," Dean explained, avoiding the fact that she was currently sitting in his pocket at about the length of one of his fingers.

"Well of course, she was only a child, when her family was killed; then she has been with the killer for ten years," the old woman muttered, "I can't imagine what that has done to her."

"She wasn't with the murderer. The change she underwent, is a little more drastic. Please, don't freak out, she is still the same person," Dean began, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out Michelle; placing her on the table in front of her mother's friend, "only she's a lot smaller."

The old woman looked at Michelle in shock, shock that was only mirrored by the shock that Michelle regarded the woman with.

" Mrs. Jacobson, is that really you?" She asked taking a wary step towards the huge old woman that towered over her.

"Michelle? I thought... I thought, I was crazy. That I was seeing things, but I saw you," the old woman said, staring at Michelle.

"Wait, you saw me before?" Michelle asked, her shock only growing because she didn't remember being spotted at all.

"Yeah, about two weeks after your family was killed," the inn keeper's wife explained, "you were covered in dirt, sickly looking and hungry. I fed you, told you where you could keep warm and cleaned you up a little bit. You asked me if you could stay here, and I said as long as you needed too, you could. I thought I was dreaming, my husband always told me I was dreaming."

Michelle remembered now, her survival began with her mother's friend. The woman that told her where it was warm, where the food and water was and even gave her the handkerchief that she used as a blanket until the rats shredded it.

When Michelle didn't say anything and Dean was so taken aback because of where this conversation had went the old woman spoke again, even though her breaths came with a loud wheezing. "I'm so sorry, if I would've known... I could've helped you... Taken care of you." She looked down at the floor away from both Dean and Michelle.

"You did though. Look at me, please. It isn't like I can make you, but I'm asking." When her mother's friend looked at her Michelle continued, "If you wouldn't have done what you did for me that day, told me what you did, I would have never survived."

"What happened to you?" She asked. "I mean I know something weird happened, because you are so small."

Her question caused Michelle to peer up at Dean, who shrugged giving her the signal to do whatever she felt was right, but Michelle didn't know what to say. If this woman didn't know that monsters were real, why pile that on to her already declining health.

"Are you dying ?" Michelle asked, trying to change the subject. "I mean, I heard you mention a will..."

"You didn't answer my question," the old woman responded, realizing what Michelle was trying to do.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to do this to you, but since you insist. What happened to me was the work of a demon, I'm cursed. The demon did this to all of the people he intended to keep alive for at least awhile," Michelle explained trying to go into as little detail as possible. "It is dead now, and everyone he killed is now free."

"You speak like you know a lot more than you want to say," the older woman pressed, "How?"

"My father hunted monsters, showed my brother how to do it and in turn I learned a little myself, before I was cursed, by a demon that was after me and my family for a long time," Michelle said.

"Why would it be after you, you girls were as innocent as anyone," the old woman began, "you didn't deserve this."

"They don't care, the more innocent and blind you are to what they are the more they want you," Michelle responded. "No one deserves this. Not me, Olivia, my brother or anyone, but this happens. The only thing I can do is help my friends stop as many monsters as we can, and help as many people as we can along the way."

"So, you are leaving?"

Michelle nodded. "Going with Dean and his brother, I knew them years ago; they are the closest thing to real family I have left in the world."

"I understand," the older woman said.

"I gotta keep them out of trouble," Michelle stated, before taking another step towards the older woman. The woman placed a hand on Michelle's back, allowing herself to gently touch the small girl. Michelle placed a small hand onto the woman's wrinkled thumb and patted it trying to comfort the woman as best as she could.

When their moment ended, and she walked back towards Dean she looked over at her mother's old friend, and said something that she barely believed herself, "This wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop it, neither could I. Just take care of yourself Judy, don't let this kill you too."

The woman nodded, as Dean picked up Michelle and put her on his shoulder near his neck. She patted the side of his neck, before the old woman piped up again. "Take care of her young man."

"I will," Dean muttered, before getting up and heading towards the door. The old woman looked at him, like she wanted something from him. "We don't have to hug do we?"

"Yes, give this old lady a hug. As a goodbye." She smiled at him, and Dean leaned down and gave the woman hug, Michelle held onto the collar of his shirt for stability, so she wouldn't have to add the fall to the floor to the list of times she didn't die. The little old woman was so fragile in Dean's arm, he felt like if he squeezed her too hard she would snap in two. He released her after a minute, and headed back towards the door.

"I think, we are heading out tonight. Me, or my brother will drop off the keys to the room. We have other cases to work, and only so much time to do it," Dean told the woman, before leaving the inn's kitchen and returning to their room; finding Sam gone and his laptop finally powered off.

Dean set her down on the table, near the laptop before pulling out his leftovers from lunch the day before. He popped it in the microwave nuking it for a minute before taking it out and giving Michelle a small portion of it. "Eat up, we hit the road as soon as Samantha is ready to go," Dean said, before sitting on the edge of the bed flipping on the T.V. and completely drowning out Michelle.

"Good luck with that Dean, this place only gets the soap channels, and unless you enjoy 'General Hospital', 'the Young and the Restless' or 'the Bold and the Beautiful', you are out of luck," Michelle responded, forcing Dean to turn off the T.V. and focus his attention on her again.

"I don't strike you as the Soap Opera type?" Dean asked, with a slight chuckle.

"No, not at all. My Mother used to love those shows though, it was one thing that brought her true happiness after she lost my older sister. I have a question, please don't get mad at me for asking, but where is your Dad?" Michelle asked. Dean just sighed in response, he had been waiting for her to ask him that.

"He's missing, maybe even dead. I'm not exactly sure, me and Sam have been searching for him, but the trail is cold. He sends us places, leaves hints, we just never catch him. His voicemail just gives out my number for people to call if it is an emergency, and then we take jobs and go on hunting," Dean sounded bothered by what he was saying. "Me and Sam haven't been at this together for very long, it has only been about a month or so since I recruited Sam to help me search for him. Took the kid away from Stanford university."

"Are you sure you want me to come with you guys? I will just add to the problem," Michelle said looking into Dean's eyes, which were filled with worry.

"No, honestly you can't add to this situation, and I'm not leaving you here. You are out of your damn mind, if you thought you were going to get away from me that easily." Dean smirked at her. Michelle wasn't phased by his words, as she ate what he gave her. "Consider yourself in the demon fighters club and under my personal protection."

"Big words coming from you Mountain man." Michelle smiled at that, Dean wasn't a touchy-feely guy so that was about as good as she was going to get.

"Hey, at least I am being nice to you Barbie," Dean teased. "Now if there is anything you need to get from, well wherever it was you holed yourself up in for all this time, you might want to go get it. We usually don't revisit places we've been before."

"Alright, you won't-"

"No, we aren't going anywhere until you get your ass back here Princess," Dean muttered, watching her every move as she slid down the table leg, before disappearing under the dresser.

Truth was Dean, liked her; in a way he didn't like most women. Even though she was the equivalent of Thumbellina, when they were the same size; she kissed him, and he had kissed her back. Dean didn't know if it was because she saved his life, or maybe it was just the attitude she has that nearly matched his, insult to insult and sarcasm to sarcasm. She was a strong girl to survive this long by herself at the size she was especially when she had a demon with a doll complex stalking her every move.

Sam returned while he was thinking, carrying bags of herbs and god knows what else. "One thing I can give this small town its local grocery, which is run by an Amish apothecary, has just about has anything you could want, or need. Needless to say, I got everything I need to make the stuff for Michelle. Speaking of, where's Tinkerbell?"

"I sent her off to get whatever she needs from the place where she hid, so she'd be ready to go whenever you were, because we really need to move on," Dean said.

"I know, I'll work on this. Most of this I can prepare in here, but I will need the stove in the kitchen to finish it," Sam explained.

"What will this do to her?" Dean asked.

"Eventually make her normal size, or at least what would be her normal size," Sam said.

"Eventually? What do you mean eventually?" Dean asked.

"If it works, Michelle will go through stages of regrowth. It'll be like she is growing up all over again, just without certain aspects, she'll know how to talk and walk though she may not be able to at first. She'll look like a baby for the longest time, then a toddler and then finally a teenager and an adult." Sam listed off these things, like he thought them up himself.

"So we will be babysitting?" Dean asked.

"Hey, you are the one that agreed to bring her along. I know it has to do with the fact you have a crush on her, but what happened to 'you can't get close to anyone in this line of work'?" Sam brought up something Dean had said to him not long after they started hunting together.

"Sam, I know what I told you. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't care about her, okay? She was Uncle Ralph's daughter, someone who I can't just leave here," Dean stated, not letting his emotions getting out of check. "This isn't some stupid chick-flick Sam, feelings and what they mean aren't as clear-cut as it is in the movies, so leave it alone."

After that Sam didn't say anything at all, he focused on mixing up what he needed to for Michelle and left it at that. He left Dean to wait for Michelle, while he did what he needed to in the kitchen.

The truth was she only wanted one thing from where she hid; that was the cloth that her mother's friend had given her. She had mostly left to gather her thoughts. Michelle couldn't believe this was happening to her, she may get changed back to normal; well at least what should have been normal for her. The thought of leaving this place, brought her so much joy.

By the time she made it back to the room with her tattered piece of material, the boys were waiting for her. A slight smile crossed Dean's face when he saw her reemerge from behind the dresser.

"Took you long enough Tink, what you get lost in Neverland, or something?" Dean asked.

"I got a little sidetracked. Sorry. So, what are you boys up to?" She asked.

"Just finished up your potion," Sam responded, picking her up and setting her on the table before handing her a bottle cap full of an interesting colored liquid.

Michelle took tentative drinks of the liquid, before downing the rest of it. "What was in that?" Her face curled into a frown and her face was beginning to turn green like she was going to hurl.

"You don't want to know," Sam responded, not wanting to answer the question himself.

"If you throw it up, you will just have to drink more of the stuff, so hold it in," Dean commented.

Michelle nodded, not risking opening her mouth to speak. She felt weird, but guess that it was just the beginning affects of the serum.

"Since me and Susan are already packed, and I want to get out of here, before we run out of daylight. I think it is time we move on," Dean stated, "Are you ready?"

Michelle nodded once more; wrapping her cloth around herself for comfort. Sam took the duffle bag out to the Impala, before coming back into the room.

"Go with Sam to the car, while I return the keys to the inn keeper," Dean said, before Sam picked her up and they went out to the car.

Dean took his final walk to the inn's office. He was surprised to the the inn keeper's wife sitting there instead of the inn keeper himself. Dean slid the keys to the woman with a slight smile on his face. She looked up in shock, a sad smile graced her aged face.

"I remembered something after you and Michelle left. The things the cops left behind in the inn, this was her father's." The wife slid a small book to Dean. "Please, give that to her for me."

It was a faded out diary, that was once probably a vibrant pink; the cover had a cartoon pony on it, but the insides slightly resembled the leather bound journal that their father had kept. Dean guessed, that one of Ralph's daughters had given it to him, since they missed him so much when he was gone.

"I will," was all Dean could manage to say, as he imagined a grown man carrying around this book in his pocket.

"Is it really over?"

"Here, yeah. But truthfully it will never be over," Dean said, before walking away slowly his thick soled hunting boots beating steadily against the floor.

After that Dean got into the car, and they left Creekwater behind. As the evening drew to a close and night fell, Dean drove on; Michelle and Sam sleeping next to him. The girl leaned up against his little brother's thigh and Sam's face pressed against the car window. Dean just turned up his music a little louder and let that consume him as he kept driving.

His life was never normal, and never would be; but he had his brother and old friend by his side and they would do anything for each other. They were headed towards a small town in California, because that was where his father's cryptic messages were sending them. After that he didn't know, hell he didn't even know what they would find when they got there, but whatever it was they would face it together.

The End, or See you in the sequel.

It is titled "The Man in Black" feel free to check it out.


End file.
